The Rize and Fall of The Tamers
by NoirRenamon
Summary: The long awaited collaborated fanfic writted by 4 authors, NoirRenamon, True Glint, Delfim The Black Kitsune and Robert Donahue. The story of adventure and epicness that you had never read in your entire life so no summary as it might ruin or spoil the story. Enjoy Rater M for swearing and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

The Rize and Fall of the Tamers

**Sergey**: What's up everyone? Sergey here and I am happy to present you the first chapter and prolog of the fanfic that you all expected the most: The Rize and Fall of the Tamers!

**Robert:** And this is no ordinary fanfic, it's a co-operate fanfic that is written by 3 authors in the same time, aren't I right Delfim?

**Delfim**: Nope man, we will have a guest author and a beta reader joining us as well but his identity will remain a secret. To know who he is you have to read the story until the end. Although I wonder why are we are posting this fic on Sergey's page?

**Sergey**: *sweat drops*Anyway, the introductions are done so lets us jump into the story, so enjoy the first chapter and the prolog of Rize and Fall of the Tamers!

**Delfim**: Still I find it weird that it will get posted on your page.

**Robert**: Same here.

**Sergey**: *sweat drops and tries to run* anyway let's get into the story! ENJOY!

Prologue: the gathering shadows.

An ancient castle somewhere in the European mountains has yet again met its new masters, this time its masters were the people whose ancestors were the creators of it.

Deep inside the castle six tall shadows resided around a long wooden table, there was no light expect the light created by the few of the torches that were plugged into walls. The faces of the people were not seen but their voices were heard, yet they are mechanic as they used voice synthesizers in order to hide their true identities from each other.

"It's time my ancient brothers, it's time for us to reclaim the world that used to belong us." Said of the shadows but others chuckled.

"Are you sure that this is the time? Last time we tried to open the gate it failed and we lost our catalysts! What makes you so sure that it will work this time?"

"I know it will because this time we have enough d-energy! And none shall stand in our way!"

"Quiet you old jerk! You have no idea what you are dealing with! I am getting sick of you and your mummy pals running this show, it's time for us to handle everything!" Shouted one of the shadows.

"Silence you insolent brat! I swear I will cut your stomach open and leave you to rot along with you numbskulled followers!"

"Trying to pick a fight you old geezer?! Bring it!"

It seemed that two of the shadows were about to fight then suddenly a giant shadow appeared "Silence both of you!" Shouted the giant and everyone bowed.

"I am sorry to disturb you master." Said the elder shadow.

"Yeah, sorry your dark highness. Geezer here tries to rape my brain with his shit." Said the young shadow.

"I swear punk! Open your mouth again and you will be dead!"

"Silence!" Shouted the giant and everyone looked at him "Brothers, why are you fighting each other? Can't you see that the 'promised day' is upon us? In a matter of hours the gates shall open and we will reclaim what is rightfully ours!" The giant raised his hand to reveal a purple glowing circle mark with a dragon inside drawn on his hand.

The other shadows raised their hands with the same marks and they started to chant "Die Dunkelheit, die in unseren Adern fließt, dienen uns, wie Sie unsere Vorfahren gedient und öffnen die Tore der vergessenen Reiche. Lassen Sie den Drachen, die das Ende Anstieg von unseren Marken und vereinen uns bringt unter seiner Winde des Todes und der Zerstörung, wie wir zurück, was rechtmäßig uns gehört. Lassen Sie einen neuen Anfang auf uns zu kommen!" The shadows continued to chant until dark light had filled the room, making the shadows laugh with a sinister laugh.

Chapter 1: Meet The Last Shadows

The coliseum. An arena that had seen many battles was now facing a brand new battle. Two giant humanoid lions were battling each other. One wore bright orange armour and had a golden mane that was long enough to reach the toes of the lion, as well as two black wings that held a golden sun right above the lion's head. The other one was the exact opposite of the first lion: this one wore light blue armour and it's mane was purple in colour. The sun that its wings held was black.

The light lion's name was Apollomon and the dark one was named Apollomon Whispered. Two boys stood on the shoulders of those beasts. The one who stood on Apollomon's shoulders has black hair, blue eyes and he is dressed in a black shirt with black jeans, while the boy who stands on Apollomon Whispered's shoulder has dark blond hair and dark green eyes. He is dressed in a crimson shirt with black jeans as well.

The boy who stood on Apollomon's shoulder looked up at his opponent and shouted, "Delfim! This is where our long rivalry finally ends!"

The boy on Whispered's shoulder grinned and shouted back, "Yes Sergey, this is where it all ends!" Both lions then started to concentrate energy in their hands before charging at each other.

Let's freeze the time for now. What you are now witnessing is the final battle between Sergey and his best friend and rival Delfim. You are obviously going to ask what the hell those lion creatures are and why are they in the coliseum? Well let's start from the beginning. What you see now is nothing more but a four dimensional online video game and yes, you heard right. Those lion creatures are called Digimon and there are more Digimon that you can think of, this entire game is a huge online world where these Digimon live.

It all started in 1999 when a small animated movie called Digimon was released. It caused a revolution in animation industry as tons of fan letters flooded the studio demanding to see more of those Digimon and their adventures with their human partners. And then in the next few years six seasons of Digimons were released, each one featuring new heroes and new ways of Digivolution (a way a Digimon grows into its next form). Until, in 2006, the company that created Digimon had announced that they were going to release a huge online game that would link all the seasons in one huge online world.

The project attracted a lot of attention and when it was released in 2008 it was flooded with players from around the world. Now in 2012 new technology allowed players to literally dive into the game. Players could freely interact with their partner Digimon, who were implemented with the first Artificial Intelligence, making this game even more attractive. Did I mention that you could also interact with your favourite heroes from different seasons? They were also equipped with AI as well, making this game a real online world where now most of the earth's population spend their time.

But let's return to the battle. As their Digimon closed in both Sergey and Delfim raised their digivices shouting "Divine-modify!" and they then sliced their cards through their digivices. "Flames of Eden activate!" Shouted Sergey and golden flames start to surround Apollomon. "Amaterasu the black flames activate!" Shouted Delfim as black flames start to surround Whispered.

Both Digimon looked up at each other "Let's do this my friend!" shouted Apollomon as he charged his attack.

"Yes!" nodded Whispered as his attack was ready. Both Digimon charged at each other shouting.

"Arrow of Apollo!" Shouted Apollomon as he fired a golden flame arrow.

"Arrow of Whispered!" Shouted Whispered as he fired his arrow of black flames.

Both tamers gritted their teeth as they shouted each other's names.

"SERGEY!"

"DELFIM!"

Both attacks then collided, creating a huge explosion as well as a blinding flash of light, before everything turned black. Suddenly a small message box popped out.

"Warning, the arena that you were fighting had crashed. You will be moved to the arena entrance in 3… 2… 1". Delfim and Sergey had both appeared infront of an entrance to the arena. It looked like a huge stone arch with Arena 1 written in the middle of it.

"Oh man, looks like we did it again." Said Sergey as he stretched his hands up.

"Yup, Ayas will sure to raise a hell again." Said Delfim as he sighed.

"You guys have done it again." Said the voice and both of them looked around to see a boy with dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. He was dressed into a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Good to see you again Robert." Said Sergey as he waved to his friend.

Robert smiled and sighed. "Sorry guys, I couldn't hold them for long." He said and both Sergey and Delfim raised their eyebrows before they were both caught in a bear hug.

"Sergey I was soo worried about you! How could you just leave me like that?!"

"Delfim you damn bastard! I was worried sick about you while you were having fun fighting Sergey!"

Both guys start to feel the choke from the hug.

"Rena!"

"Laurelene!"

Both boys shouted the name of their partners before they freed them from their hugs.

Both of their partners looked like humanoid foxes with purple arm guards but there was a difference between them. Rena's fur was bright yellow and Laurelene's was black. Their species names were Renamon and Black Renamon respectively and they were the netnavi partners of Sergey and Delfim: netnavi meaning a main and original Digimon partner with whom you started the game. They had genders like most of the other Digimon and Sergey's and Delfim's netnavis are female.

"Well it seems that it was a warm reunion, right Kyre?" Asked Robert as he looked back to his netnavi Digimon.

"Of course, knowing them they can't live without each other even a second." Said Kyre as she appeared behind Robert. Kyre was also a Renamon but of a different kind, a Snow Renamon. She had brilliantly pure white fur all over and it made her unique in the Renamon's species tree.

"It's nice to see you again Kyre-san." Said Sergey as he saw her.

She bowed slightly in respect. "The pleasure is all mine."

"So who won?" asked both Renamon and Black Renamon with curiosity sparkling in their eyes. Both tamers sighed.

"It was a draw with a server crash again." Said Robert as Delfim and Sergey seemed to now want to talk about that.

"Well you could have expected that right Laurelene?" Asked Rena.

"Yeah, it's just it's the fifth time this week. You guys are sure in troubles when we get to the server."

Sergey and Delfim sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Said Sergey as he raised his digivice. "Transfer to Dubai server, to the territory of the guild 'The Last Shadows'." Said Sergey as a portal opened in front of them and they stepped inside.

They appeared outside a small two floored wooden building. It had a small sign on it saying 'Café' with anime style letters and a small black flag was placed right next to the sign.

"Well, shall we go in?" asked Sergey as he walked towards the entrance and opened the door before entering it.

"Welcome, where you would like to be sat?" Asked a blond girl from the counter.

"Hi Jessica, you know where we would like to sit." Said Sergey before receiving a nod from her.

"Yes; everyone is already waiting for you and Delfim. Please follow me." Said Jessica before leading them towards the entrance to the veranda.

"How was your battle?" Asked Jessica while leading them through the café.

"Well, a draw again." Said Delfim, after hearing that she giggled.

"It was expected, you two are equally strong. I don't see a point in your endless battles just to the see who is the strongest." Said Jessica making both Sergey and Delfim sweat drop.

"Jess you will never understand a man's nature, it's in our blood to fight and prove ourselves." Said Robert just to receive a playful punch from Kyre.

"So did you just say that you not a man?"

"Yeah Robert, you rarely fight. You are usually involved in a different kind of activities with Kyre, am I right Laurelene?" Said Rena as she and Laurelene started to circle around Kyre.

"You right Rena, both them sure are involved in something else. Something that is a bit indecent to talk about in public, aren't I right Kyre?" Asked Laurelene as she teased the white vixen, licking her ear and making a small jolt run through her.

That made everyone blush. In this game it was also possible to have a relationship with your Digimon, npc or other players as long as you had right equipment on your game diving suit. There were rumors that Robert and Kyre were involved in sexual activity with each other, that might not have been truth but it was the best trolling material for Rena and Laurelene.

"So Kyre, how did it feel to become a woman?" Asked Rena as she and Laurelene were now circling around both Robert and Kyre making them both blush.

"Rena, I think that's enough." Said Sergey but his partner had different thoughts.

"Oh come on, look at them! Aren't they are just cute when they blush?" Said Rena.

"Yeah, they could be even cuter together under one blanket." Said Laurelene and suddenly the room got filled with cold killing intent coming from Kyre.

Sergey could feel his breath freeze and shivers ran through Delfim's skin. _"We are screwed,"_ thought both Renamons as Kyre charged at them.

"Frozen Paw!" Shouted Kyre. As she was about to strike both of them her attack suddenly froze. Robert stood in front of both Renamons, with one hand he was blocking Kyre's punch.

"It's enough Kyre, they learned their lesson." He said with a cool voice making both of them shiver.

"Guys, please don't fight in my café." Said Jessica. "This territory might belong to your guild but it doesn't mean that you can act as if you own me or my café."

The guys sighed. 'The Last Shadows' is a guild that Delfim, Sergey and Robert had created. The guild started with the three of them as members before growing in both number of members and size. And the bigger your guild was, the more territory on your server you could claim and build things that would bring profit to your guild's bank like the café.

They walked onto the veranda to see a Yu-Gi-Oh duel going on. There was a huge golden armoured warrior on one side and on the other stood a reaper looking monster. Behind the warrior stood a chubby boy with a round face, brown hair and eyes. He wore a short sleeved shirt with dark green cargo pants. His name is Oscar and he is a member of 'The Last Shadows' guild. Behind the reaper stood a slender boy with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore thin glasses as well as a brown stripped shirt and black jeans. His name is Alex and he is also a member of the guild.

"Now, Alex, watch as my mighty warrior squashes your 'Dark Highlander'! Now, 'Road Warrior'! End the game with your 'Road Crushing Fist'!" Shouted Oscar as his monster charged at Alex's monster making Alex grin.

"Oscar, you always rely on the power of your warriors alone that you forget about magic and trap cards that your opponent sets! Now I activate 'Synchro Strike'! This card gives one of my Synchro monsters 500 additional attack points for each monster used to summon it! I used three monsters to summon my 'Highlander' so now he gets 1500 additional attack points, just enough to slay your warrior and end the game!" Shouted Alex as his now boosted monster counter attacked Oscar's warrior, slashing the warrior in half and thus destroying it, reducing Oscar's life points to zero.

"Oh man, come on Oscar bro! How could you lose again?" Asked a small purple dragon who was sitting right next to Oscar during his duel.

"I don't know Gumdramon, looks like I still have thing to learn about dueling." Said Oscar as he pat his partner on his head.

"You guys sure seem to enjoy yourselves." Said Sergey and both Oscar and Alex turned to see him, Delfim and Robert along with their partners and Jess enter the veranda.

"Good to see you again." Said Alex as he offered his hand to Sergey. They both shook each other hands before Oscar rushed towards them.

"So, how was your and Delfim's battle?" asked Oscar only to hear them both sigh.

"It's a draw again." Said Rena and now Oscar and Gumdramon seemed depressed.

"Well what could you expect, they are the strongest guys in our guild." Said the voice and everyone turned to face a boy who sat behind Sergey's and Delfim's favorite table. The boy had black spiked hair and green eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt with black jeans and right next to him sat a small blue dragon. That boy's name was Eralp and his partner was named Veemon and both shared the same quality food that they both liked to eat.

"Well it's sure nice to see you guys as well." Said Sergey and received a salute from Eralp and Veemon.

"Dude you and Delfim sure took your time having another pointless battle, the girls got bored of waiting." Said Eralp as he pointed to the table in corner where three girls with laptops sat. On the far left sat Nina. She had slightly tanned skin with dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. She wore her favorite dark blue jacket with light blue jeans. On her lap slept her partner Pyromon. He was a puppy-like blue dragon Digimon who Nina designed for an in-game competition where you had to design a unique Digimon, if you won the competition that Digimon would become real in the game.

In the middle sat a girl in a white dress with a knight standing behind her. That girl had curly brown hair and light blue eyes. Her name was Anahit and her partner was Knightmon, a knight Digimon who would do anything to protect his master or mistress.

And on the far right sat a girl dressed in cyber punk style clothes: she wore a black blouse with a black sleeveless jacket on top as well as several thin leather belts connected to it. She also wore black jeans and right next to her stood a Digimon that resembled a black Veemon, but he had two small white horns and his belly was white as well. Her name was Nurul and she was the hacked girl of the guild and her Digimon was named Dex-Demi-Dracomon or just Dra-chan for short.

"Ladies, the boys are here. Time to refresh the mood." Said Anahit as she smiled with her glistering smile.

"Sergey bro! Long times no see!" Shouted Nina as she ran towards Sergey before trapping him in a bear hug.

"Nina please release Sergey before his head bursts from the pressure." Said Nurul as she approached Nina before pulling her away from Sergey.

"Wow, thanks Nurul I owe you one." Said Sergey before receiving a slap from Nurul. "Ouch, what gives?" Asked Sergey before receiving another blow to the head.

"That's for wasting a Divine modification card on another pointless battle with Delfim!" She shouted before round-house kicking Delfim in the groin.

Both boys took fighting stances as they prepared to fight Nurul when they suddenly they heard a loud voice.

"Leave them Nurul, I will deal with them personally." They all then turned to see a portal opening. From it came out a man dressed into a long black tail coat as well as formal black pants. He had dark olive hair and cyan colored eyes and behind him walked a tall humanoid lion with spiked silver hair. Just like his tamer that Digimon wore a tail coat on his shoulders and short pants.

"It's nice to see you too Ayas and Bantyo Leomon." Said Sergey as the two advanced towards them. Sergey then lead them to a free table and they all took a seat. "So what brings the administrator of the Dubai server to our small family café?" Asked Sergey just to receive a snort from Ayas.

"You know perfectly why." He said before summoning a screen in front of him. "You and Delfim had crashed the 'Digital Colleseum' arena that was just being recovered from your previous battle. We had that arena locked from players and yet you somehow managed to get in and I want to know how." He asked.

Sergey sighed. "What can I say? Maha-dono gave us permission." He said before summoning a screen of his own. "Please contact the administrator of the Abu-Dhabi server Maha Mi."

On the screen then appeared a chibi girl's face. "What's up everyone?" She asked cheerfully before noticing her surroundings. "Oh great, what did my two fools do this time?" She asked and Ayas sighed.

"Maha, why did you let them back into the arena? You knew that they would crash it!" Shouted Ayas.

"Well I knew that it could happen, but now we see where the problem lies with the arena so thanks to another crash we can now make it perfect and crash proof." She said before the screen turned towards Sergey and Delfim. "Now about you two." Suddenly her face changed into a demonic one and she hissed. "If I hear one more complaint about either of you, I will personally cut you to shreds and place your decaying corpses in the main city! Then I will bring you back to life and kill you again, but that time it will be more painful! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Both Delfim and Sergey turned pale before replying.

"Crystal Maha-dono, crystal." Both them said in unison.

"Good." Her face then turned back to normal. "Oh and by the way Sergey, about the coalition. My guild and few more from Abu-Dhabi will be joining yours for the tournament, so prepare." She winked before disconnecting.

"Well that's that solved." Said Ayas before turning back to his screen. he pressed some buttons before handing it back to Sergey. "Now I want to talk about the coalitions for the tournament." The tournament that Ayas was walking about was 'The Grand D' tournament. This would be a huge international tournament to decide the master guild, the guild who would reign supreme above other guilds. This tournament consisted of three stages: battle royal, elimination and finals. In battle royal your guild would have to face all the guilds from your continental server until one guild remained, then it would have to face the other guilds that survived the royal. Finally, the last two guilds would have a grand battle to decide the winner.

You could also form coalitions with other guilds, in that case the guild or guilds that you form coalition with are treated like a part or a branch of the guild that initiated the coalition pact. So in the case of overall victory in the tournament, the coalition guilds would also receive the title of the master guild.

"My guild 'Utopia' officially agrees to form a coalition with your guild, 'The Last Shadows'." Said Ayas and Sergey grinned the thought of having two admins felt like a half battle won.

As if noticing that Ayas smirked. "But you know that Maha and I are not allowed to use our admin accounts so don't expect us to pull out stunts like instant recharge of your Divine cards or instant regeneration." Said Ayas and Sergey face planted the desk.

Rena came towards him with concern in her eyes. "Sergey, are you alright? Let me have a look." She then lifted his head to see his small anime bruise.

"Rena, I'll be alright." He said and rubbed her paws.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am, now back to the topic Ayas. Do we still get the bonus NPC points from you and Maha?" Another bonus of the tournament was that before it you could use the NPC points and allow your guild to recruit either NPC tamers like Jessica, or recruit actual characters from the Digimon anime series.

"Yeah, your guild will receive a total of 150 NPC points. Plus you get a discount on characters with whom you have a close relationship with." Said Ayas with a smirk, what he meant that in game you could play through the scenarios of different seasons. So you could start a relationship with any character from the series in which you were in, for example Sergey was dating Rika from tamers as they formed a close relationship during his play of her season. Others mostly became close friends with NPCs like Oscar and Anahit were close friends of Taiki and Tageru, Alex had befriended the entire frontier gang, Eralp was friends with the entire adventure gang, Nina and Nurul were official agents of DATS and were friends with everyone from the data squad series and finally Delfim and Robert were friend with Rika's friends from the tamers series.

"Pretty good, so we could recruit Rika-chan and others." Said Sergey before being interrupted by Ayas.

"But you have to remember that its completely up to the NPC who you are choosing to join you or not. You must rank high in their opinion column." The NPC opinion column was a rank how that NPC rated the players who they knew or where in relationship with. For example you might have enough points to hold hands with your favorite characters but not enough to ask them out to a date. In order to raise your points you would have to participate in the activities of that world, since it was mostly Japan where action took place you could participate in festivals and other celebration as well as your choices during the main story.

One such example would be one of the most embarrassing moments for Sergey when he was playing through the tamers series. During the episode where Rika and Renamon were fighting Harpymon in order to recover their friendship, Sergey and Rena hid themselves in the trees so they could watch it.

During that episode Rika was meant to get hurt from trying to fight Harpymon by herself. What happened instead was that when Sergey saw Harpymon attempt to strike Rika he jumped from tree and charged at Harpymon shouting, "Stay away from Rika-chan!" He then punched the harpy into its face before round-house kicking it in the face again.

He then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the beast before knocking it out. Rika was there the entire time as well as her Renamon. When Sergey turned his back to the Harpymon it used that moment to stab Sergey in the shoulder with its claws. Now before playing each season you had a choice to include scenes with blood and any sexual reference or not, Sergey did include those scenes.

So when Rika saw him bleed, she ran towards him constantly calling him a fool and a baka while she tried to treat his shoulder. She then asked him why he did it and Sergey said the right words that had melted her heart earlier before the main event that made her nice. What he said was, "I just couldn't let my angel get hurt." He then fainted (he faked it) and Rika had unleashed her power, helping her Renamon digivolve into Kyubimon and beat Harpymon for good.

She then used her Kyubimon to carry Sergey back to her house where she nursed him until his shoulder got better. After that moment and a few others he was rated first in her rankings but this event was now a constant troll that his friends used to tease him with.

"Yeah I am high enough with her so she might join us, I will ask her later." Said Sergey and looked at Alex. "What about the frontier gang?" He asked and Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I certainly know that Takuya and Kouji will join us, about the rest I have no clue." He said and Sergey then turned towards Oscar and Anahit.

"Well I am sure Taiki and Tageru will join us and that's it." Said Anahit receiving a nod from Sergey he then turned towards Eralp.

"I know that Tai and Matt are joining us and Izzy might join us. I tried asking the rest and got positive replies from Davis, TK, Kari and Sora. So we are good with the adventure gang." Sergey nodded then turned towards Nina and Nurul.

"Don't expect much, we tried asking Thomas and Marcus." Said Nina and Nurul nodded.

"Yeah Thomas said that he going to join the 'Ice Tigers', that German guild, and Marcus is joining 'Roaring Dragons'. I know for sure that Yoshie and Kennan are going to join us."

Sergey sighed. "Well it's better than what I expected and from what I heard Rika, Takato and Henry might join us as well so we are good on using those points already." Said Sergey and stretched in his chair.

"Tea anyone?" Asked Jessica as she brought a pot of freshly brewed tea.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Sergey as he offered his cup.

"That's the only reason why I like coming here, your tea Jessica." Said Ayas as he offered his cup.

"Well boys, if you need me, I could also join the tournament. As far as I know you team doesn't have a medic, am I right?" That was actually true, they didn't have a medic and that made Jessica grin. "I can join you guys for free but on one condition." She said and Sergey gulped.

"What do you want?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well first of all I want a free rent for the next three months, a permission to expand the café and hire more NPCs as well as newer tea and coffee sets." She smiled and Sergey sighed with relief, he expected her to ask for something expensive like a new dress or a share in the ownership of a guild.

"Well most of it can be given to you right now, you have the guild master here, the admin who can issue a permission for you to expand the café and our dear accountant Nurul can issue you the credits necessary for anything you might need." Said Sergey as he looked around.

"If you expand this café then we might get more profit, thus raising our funds for the tournament so I am in." Said Nurul as she summoned her screen and started to type out the receipt for Jessica.

"Well as long as I am allowed to drink this tea as much as I want and for free, then you have my permission, right Leo?" Asked Ayas just to receive a nod from his partner who was enjoying his tea.

"So it's all settled." Said Sergey as he raised his cup. "A toast to our Jessica and her delightful tea and cooking!" Did I forgot to mention that in the game your taste buds were linked too so you could taste food and drinks? It was only a taste so it wouldn't fill your stomach so you had to get real food every once in a while.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted as they raised their cups.

"Ok, now a little formality." Said Ayas as he summoned his screen again and send a file to each member of 'The Last Shadows'. "I want you guys to read the description of yourself and edit it if necessary." Said Ayas and everyone started to read their self-descriptions.

First one was Sergey's:

Name: BlackRenamon (Sergey)

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: Russian

Netnavi Digimon: Renamon

Digivice Type: Cross Loader plus D-arc

Specialization: Female Digimon and power type Digimon.

Background: Young and ambitious tamer who played since the beta testing. His recklessness and lack of self-control damage his overall reputation but he is still a reliable tamer and friend.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game and keeps up good relationships with admins and NPCs.

Next was Delfim's description:

Name: Dark Tamer (Delfim)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Nationality: Portuguese

Netnavi Digimon: Black Renamon

Digivice Type: Cross Loader plus D-arc

Specialization: Dark Digimon.

Background: Delfim is known for his collection of dark Digimon and his ability to come up with deadly combos that are yet to be beaten. His character makes him a born leader but he prefers to not make a huge deal about it.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game and is the current champion of the Portuguese server, rejected an offer to become an admin.

Next on the list was Robert:

Name: FreezeKing (Robert)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Nationality: US

Netnavi Digimon: Snow Renamon

Digivice Type: Cross Loader plus D-arc

Specialization: Ice Digimon

Background: Robert's ability to calculate and predict his opponents moves makes him a deadly foe. His Digimon are all known for their ability to operate in any given environment, making them a deadly force on any map.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game and obtained the cup of ice, an award given to a tamer who could successfully raise Snow Renamon and YukiWarGreymon.

Now it was Alex's turn:

Name: Aldot (Alex)

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: Australian

Netnavi Digimon: Sun God Armor

Digivice Type: Spirit Armor

Specialization: Spirit Armor Digimon

Background: Alex is one of the few known players who managed to collect all twelve legendary armor spirits which allow him to digivolve into any chosen spirit. He is a player who owns the legendary 'Sun God Armor', the armor that is directly charged by the power of the twelve legendary spirits.

Other remarks: Completed the Frontier and Adventure seasons as he only uses spirit armors which prevents him from entering the other seasons before the new update is released. Warning! He is one of the strongest known players, he has a short temper so if you don't want to die you don't piss him off.

This description seemed to satisfy Alex as a small grin appeared on his face, next was Oscar:

Name: Oscario (Oscar)

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nationality: Swedish

Netnavi Digimon: Gumdramon

Digivice Type: Cross Loader

Specialization: Dragon type Digimon.

Background: Oscar is renowned tamer for his skills and abilities with dragon Digimon. He is a skilled player who never gives up no matter what. By one of the rumors he had successfully raised Exomon, a legendary dragon Digimon.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game, he and his partner possess big hearts and hot heads making then an unstoppable duo.

Next on the line was Eralp:

Name: DarkCross (Eralp)

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nationality: Turkish

Netnavi Digimon: Veemon

Digivice Type: Cross Loader plus D-ark

Specialization: Legendary Digimon

Background: a player who dedicated most of his time to obtain most of the legendary Digimon, he is one of the few players who had successfully raised all of the 'Royal Knights' type Digimon.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game and mastered the way of true digi-cross.

Eralp wasn't much satisfied with his description but it now became interesting as they moved on to girls, Nina was first:

Name: Zumaki97 (Nina)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Nationality: Malaysian

Netnavi Digimon: Pyromon

Digivice Type: Digi-soul plus D-arc

Specialization: Water and marine type Digimon.

Background: Nina is one of the known artists in the game, her paintings are always the most viewed once in the games gallery, even her netnavi Digimon was created by her.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game, beware the saying 'cuteness kills', came from one of the battles where her opponent could not do anything due to her cuteness.

Nina seemed to like her description, next was Nurul:

Name: KazukiX5 (Nurul)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Nationality: Malaysian

Netnavi Digimon: Demi-Dex Dracomon

Digivice Type: Digi-soul plus D-arc

Specialization: Pyro and fire type Digimon.

Background: Nurul is the only legal hacker in the game, originally she was persecuted by the admins for hacking the game in order to create her own Digimon but she then received an award for saving the entire game from a hacker attack that was believed to be led her.

Other remarks: Completed the entire game, it is recommend for players to avoid conflicts with her as she is known for her abilities to hack computers and accounts so administration doesn't take any responsibility for the damage caused by her.

Nurul seemed to enjoy that description and Anahit was the last one:

Name: Digimon Queen (Anahit)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Nationality: Armenian

Netnavi Digimon: Knightmon

Digivice Type: Cross loader

Specialization: Digi-Cross expert

Background: Anahit is the youngest player to receive a title of the "Digi-Cross expert" she had managed to collect the entire cross Digimon from the Digimon cross wars series.

Other remarks: Anahit is also one of the first digital idols of the game; she had won several singing awards as well as a first place in the Armenian National Digital-Tournament.

Anahit also seemed to be pleased with the description of herself.

"Alright since this part is done. I believe it's time for us to part." Ayas was about to stand up from his table then suddenly an alarm started to ring.

"Warning! Unauthorized access to guild territory!"

"Unauthorized access?" Sergey asked himself. Whenever a guild would obtain land anyone who wasn't a member of that guild had to pay a fine to cross the territory of that land. Different guilds set different prices for their fee, the fees were meant to be collected by a Digimon who the guild would set a border guard and unauthorized access meant only one thing.

"Somebody had attacked out guard!" Shouted Delfim as he turned towards Eralp. "Wasn't it your turn to place a guard this time?"

Eralp nodded. "Yeah, I send Omnimon there. It can only mean one thing."

"Somebody had sent their Digimon to fight Omnimon in order to sneak in here." Said Sergey. He then turned towards to Alex. "How fast will take you to activate the defense system?"

"About five minutes, give or take a bit." Said Alex as he summoned his screen.

"Alright guys, I got a lock on." Said Nurul as she sat behind her laptop. "We got seven targets coming in from the north, damn they are already here. To arms guys!" she shouted as she raised her digivice and everyone took fighting stances.

"Well well, what have we got in here? A guild of losers and misfits who don't have a life!" Said a voice as seven figures entered the café.

"Oh god, please not them." Said Sergey as he facepalmed himself.

"What you are not glad to see us?" Said a female voice making everyone from 'The Last Shadows' to clench their fists.

"Well what do we have here? 'Man-live digital'. A guild of losers and other scum of our society." Said Nurul and one of the figures growled.

"I dare you to repeat that again, girly!"

"Then come and say that to my face." Said Nurul and the figures advanced forward. There were three guys and four girls dressed in a similar style of clothing known as punk or swag. They were not much different from each other so there is no point in describing them.

"So what are scum like you doing on my guild's territory?" Asked Sergey just to receive glares from his guild mates "Fine, our guild's territory."

A blond boy from the group laughed. "Aren't you losers just funny, we come here to offer you a coalition." His name was Mike. right next to him stood a girl named Celine followed by Sid, Marik, Alisha, Leah and Tandis.

"Thanks but no thanks. We already have enough guilds on our side. Besides we remember your condition. You want us and everyone who joins you to surrender their control over their territories and all the profit." Stated Anahit.

"Yeah, we are not foolish to waste our time on the scum like you." Said Eralp as took a sip from his cup.

"Look who's talking turkey boy!" said Marik and Eralp's grip around his cup became too strong that the cup crushed, spilling its content onto the floor.

"I will handle this." Said Jessica as she came towards Robert just to be pushed by Sid.

"Hey bitch, look where you are fucking going!" He shouted at Jessica. She tried to stand up just to be pinned down by Mike.

"Hey girls, let's see if there's a difference between you and this online slut!" He said as he tried to pull down Jessica's skirt. Suddenly he felt chills run down his spine. He looked up to see a blade right next to his throat.

"Get away from Jessica." Growled Alex as he was already in his armor. It was bloody crimson in color with black stripes going through his hands and legs.

"Guys, if I were you I would start running." Said Celine as she and her friends were slowly surrounded by 'The Last Shadows'. All of its members seemed to change in face: they all growled like demons and were releasing such powerful killing intent that everyone in 'Man-live digital' started to wish that they were dead.

"Ayas, can we just kill these bastards right here and now so they won't case any trouble in the future?" Growled Sergey.

"No, we can't just kill them, lets torture them first." Growled Nurul.

"Yeah, let's tear out their nails and spill boiling oil on them!" Said Anahit as Knightmon as unsheathed his blade

"No that's still not enough, let me summon my knights. They will be all dead in a matter of seconds, and trust me they will be in a world of pain!" Said Eralp as he took out his digivice.

"No I say we crush them to death!" Roared Oscar as he was about to charge when Ayas's hand stopped him.

"No, as much as I want to kill them we have to act civil. 'Man-live digital' you are being officially suspended for twelve hours from the game for sexual harassment of an NPC." Said Ayas but Mike objected.

"Who the fuck are you to command us what to do?!"

Ayas smirked. "I am the admin of this server, that's who I am." He said and that pissed Mike off.

"Oh yeah? Say that to my fist!" He tried to punch Ayas but his hand stopped and he dispersed into thousands of particles of light.

A single though went through everyone's head in that moment. 'Forceful Log-out'. The admins possessed such power to forcefully make players exit the game.

"Anyone else?" He asked and everyone from 'Man-live digital' gulped before summoning their screens and disappearing from the café. "See, we should all be civil. Violence is never the answer." Said with triumph Ayas making everyone sweat drop.

"Anyway, are you alright Jess?" Asked Sergey as he helped her to stand up.

"Yeah I'm alright." She was about to cry so Sergey hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.

Everyone at that moment felt one thing; they wanted to kill everyone from 'Man-live digital'. It was originally a guild created by football fans of Manchester United and Liverpool, but the moment the older members of the guild got out from power the guild got taken over by punks. That was the best way to describe them. Most of its members were useless, they might have had rich parents but they were useless as people. They were either druggies or alcoholics and knew nothing about earning or saving money.

"There, there. Feeling better?" Asked Sergey.

"Yeah, a bit. I am so glad to have friends like you." She said and rubbed her tears off with a napkin.

"Jess, tell ya what. Go and get some rest, Nina and I are going to manage the café for today." Said Nurul and everyone turned to her.

"Well look at the time guys, you guys have work, school or college in the morning while we are having a holiday in Malaysia so Nina and I can stay online for a while, right Nina?" Nina nodded.

"Yeah get some rest guys." She said and smiled.

Everyone checked their watch and sighed, they did have to go. "Well see ya guys tomorrow." Said Delfim as he was the first one to leave the café.

"Well I will go too, see ya guys." Said Robert as he left the café.

Sergey looked at his friends and sighed. "Well see ya guys tomorrow in school." He said.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Replied Eralp before logging off.

"Cheers mate." Said Alex before also logging off.

"Well let's go Gumdramon!" Shouted Oscar before disappearing along with his partner.

"I will see you tomorrow as well, see ya!" Said Anahit as she logged off, leaving Sergey alone with Rena.

"Well let's get home." He said and offered her his hand.

Rena smiled "Let's go." She took his hand and both of them left the café.

xxx

Character concentration switch: Robert.

Robert along with Kyre walked towards his digi-farm. A digi-farm was like a home base for each player, in there players could keep their other Digimon where they could train and grow things like digi-food or synthesize other necessary components and materials that could be used or sold to other players. Also, each player could customize their own farm to the style that would fit them and their Digimon.

Robert's farm was designed by Kyre. It was a Japanese styled mansion with a few small houses attached to it. There was also a classical Japanese garden with a pond and behind the house there was a training ground where Robert's Digimon would train while he was away or when they were not needed.

As they entered the farm they were greeted by something that looked like a giant snowman. "Welcome back master Robert."

"It's a pleasure to be back Frigimon." Said Robert as he patted Frigimon on his shoulder.

"Would you like to read the daily report?" Asked Frigimon. As he was about to give Robert a stack of papers Kyre intercepted it.

"I am sorry, but master would like to return to his study in order to retire for tonight. Any reports and complains will be handled by me, is that clear?" asked Kyre and Frigimon nodded.

"Yes, lady Kyre." He said before walking away from them.

"Don't you think that you were a bit harsh with him?" Asked Robert and Kyre sighed "With ice-type Digimon you have to show less compassion and more order so they would feel the power of their tamer in order to make them more obedient." Stated Kyre and Robert smiled.

"Does it make you different from them?" He said as he put his hands around her waist.

"Well I am, I used to be cold as ice before you melted me." She said before placing her hands on his hands, she then moved her muzzle closer to his face and trapped his lips in a kiss.

"Kyre…" He whispered.

"Shh." She then placed one of her fingers on his lips. "As much as I want to continue this, you have to go home and sleep. You got a job to go in the morning, besides I still remember your promise." She purred the last words into his ear and Robert blushed. There was a rumor floating about that if a Digimon mates with their human partner and if it's an agreed action, meaning not rape, then the stats of that Digimon would double.

So it led to Robert promising Kyre to mate with her before the tournament, because a double powered Kyre could become a force to reckon with. They made their way through the house until they reached the room that was meant to be Robert's office. There were several book shelves that contained digital versions of several famous classics and other literature such as manga and comics. In the middle of the office pridefully stood Robert's working table. It was a well-polished wooden office desk with several built in drawers that contained most of Robert's work related documents.

Right behind the desk stood Robert's leather chair. Robert sat in it and summoned his player's screen and clicked on the log off button. Suddenly his vision became dark before he saw the same image of his office, but now not as a real life image. Instead it was just an image on his gaming helmet. He then pressed few buttons and the safety belts of his gaming chair released Robert. He then took off his helmet and looked around. His apartment had a well lived in look with some minor mess around.

He sighed as he proceed to remove his gaming suit. Underneath it he wore a white shirt with shorts. He then stretched.

"Man, feels good to be back to reality." He said and suddenly Kyre came out from his computers screen.

"Yes it's good for you to sometimes use your real muscles instead of your virtual ones." She said and smiled.

Don't get freaked out she is just a solid hologram created by the small portable holographic projectors that Robert installed around his house so Kyre could take care of his apartment while he was at his work.

"True, true." Said Robert as he looked at the watch on his wrist, it said that it was exactly four in the morning. "Well I still can get eight hours of sleep." He said as he approached his bedroom. Kyre was faster than him so she quickly opened his bed for him and Robert simply crashed into it. She then fixed the blankets and put all his phones on silent mode and lay right next to him in bed.

You know that you can actually determine someone's personality by simply listening to the alarm that they use to wake themselves up with. People who use music are usually really cheerful and energetic as they wake up to the tune of their music, people who ask someone to wake them up are usually socially dependable on others to help them and there were the classical ones who would wake up to the typical beeps and other noises that were programmed into their alarm. But Robert was different, his alarm was Kyre's soft voice whispering to him.

"It's time to wake up darling." Followed by a light kiss on his cheek, that last part Kyre took from the way Rena and Laurelene wake up their tamers.

Even if she was a hologram Robert could still feel her warm lips press against his cheek. This time he wanted to be a bit playful. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto himself

"Good morning sweet heart." He whispered into her ear and she teasingly licked his ear.

"Good morning, do you plan to spend the entire day like that or actually go to work?" She asked and Robert sighed.

"Way to ruin the mood Kyre." He said as he raised himself from his bed.

"Well I am sorry, but if you do a good day today then you can expect a good award in the evening." She said and winked.

"Then it's a promise." He said and walked towards his bathroom. He switched on the water in his shower, quickly stripped and walked into the shower. The cold streams of water had completely removed the slightest reminder of sleep. He stood under cold water for a few minutes before switching the water off and walking out from the shower. He then dried himself with a fresh body towel before doing the rest of his morning routine.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards his room where he found his work outfit carefully placed on the bed along with a fresh pair of socks and underwear. _"Oh Kyre."_ thought Robert as he planned to award her for the good job done by her.

Meanwhile Kyre was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Rober. The holographic projectors allowed her to interact with everything in house so she was both a Digimon partner and a housewife at the same time. It was up to her to do most of the chores as Robert was busy most of his time with his job. _"Ok breakfast is done, his clothes are on his bed, the laundry should get delivered back today and I just have to vacuum clean the apartment and then I am free." _Though Kyre. She got lost in her thoughts so she didn't notice Robert approach her from behind.

"Smells nice." He said and Kyre smiled.

"Obviously, it's because I made them." She said as she turned to face him. He wore his working black suit with red tie and carefully combed hair. "Place take a seat and I will bring you everything." She said and he obediently sat on his chair and awaited his breakfast. Kyre then brought him a plate on which there were teo scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon and his favorite French toast, she also brought a steaming kettle with green tea inside of it.

She quickly arranged the tea and the plate in front of him. She then used her hands to create a small veil of holographic that then took shape of the food and tea. Digimon who used holograms to travel around the real world could create holographic food, drinks and some other materials like books and documents that were an exact copy of their originals.

"Enjoy your meal." Both of them said as they dug in, Robert as usual enjoyed the meal made by Kyre. The only word with which he could describe it could only be delicious, as even now there was nothing that could compare with Kyre's cooking as anything she cooked would always taste great.

Robert then took a cup of tea that she brewed; he then looked at his watch it was already 11.00 and he wanted to be in the office early to finish all the work as planned. He quickly took out his phone and dialed the number of his driver.

"Hello Darwin are you here? Good I am coming out." He said before placing his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry Kyre but I have to go now." He said as he stood up from the table.

"Alright." She said as she stood up and followed him to the front door. "Don't forget that you have to remind your boss about holiday and that it was about time he gave you that raise."

"Of course, dear." He said as he put on his shoes "Well I will see you later." He said before he kissed her on her cheek.

"Have a wonderful day." She said as he ran off from the apartment.

Robert was in luck, the elevator had just arrived so he quickly dashed into it before pressing the ground floor button. The elevator went down with its usual pace with the same classical music playing inside it. It made few stops to pick a few of Robert's neighbours who Robert quickly exchanged a few greetings with before reaching the desired floor.

He fast walked out from the elevator. "Good morning mister Robert." He was greeted by one of the securities in the lobby.

"Good morning." Replied Robert as he quickly exited the house. He then walked towards a black BMW that was expecting him. He opened the back door and sat behind his driver. "Good morning Darwin." He said and his driver replied.

"Good morning Robert, we are we going?"

"To the office and please use a fast way, I don't want to be late." He said and his driver chuckled.

"On it boss." He said as they drove away from Robert's house.

Robert looked outside the window, how much has his live changed in those few years? Three years ago he was just a carpenter who survived on some temporary jobs as well as the government pension, until that fateful day. He was working in the house of one of the top IT business men in the country. The job was pretty basic, he had to fix few broken pipes. The moment he was done he was about to leave when the computer of that business man crashed and the guy started to panic.

Robert knew what was wrong with the computer. He asked the owner if he could have a look. The owner was skeptical about that but still let Robert have a look. It took Robert literally a few minutes to recover the computer and the entire data base, the owner was impressed and he asked Robert to leave him his number. Robert was skeptical about it as usually people who asked for his number never called back, but this time was different as the man actually did call back and offered him a job.

Not a big job, just to be his secretary. The job wasn't that bad as Robert had to just send, receive and print the documents. It was when he was noticed by one of the higher ups that he was offered a promotion and that's how he became an ICT manager in his company.

The car quickly drove to the office's main doors.

"Here we are boss." Said Darwin and Robert had returned back to reality.

"Thanks, have an early lunch and then be on the standby, ok?"

"Whatever you say boss." Said Darwin as Robert exited the car.

Robert entered the office building and walked towards his room. On his way he was greeted by the most of the staff members. "Good morning mister Robert." Said a young blonde girl, she was his secretary.

"Good morning Liz, any messages?"

"Yes, Mister Johnson awaits you in his office now."

"Alright thanks." said Robert as he made a way to his boss's office.

Usually you have to either get in trouble or do something exceptionally well in order to be called into the boss's office. Robert took a deep breath before knocking on the door of his boss's office room.

"Please enter." Said the voice and Robert opened the door and walked in.

"It's good to see you Mister Robert." said the elderly gentlemen who sat in front of him.

"Good morning Mister Johnson and it's a pleasure to see you too." said Robert as he closed the door behind himself.

"Please take a seat." Said Johnson and Robert took a seat on the chair that was in front of his boss's table. "Robert, let me by honest with you. You are one heck of a worker who does his best at work and overtime. You raised the productivity of your department by thirty percent and yet I get no complains about you. Usually good working manager is either targeted by jealous co-workers who might backstab you but yet I have seen none of that happen to you." Robert smiled; he didn't had any trouble with his department as he quickly found a way of communicating with his workers. Most of them were players of the Digimon MMORG so he quickly got their respect by beating all of them with a little help from Sergey and Delfim. "Now I usually ignore the worker's requests such as early holiday or a raise in their salary, but the moment I received a mail from you asking me to give you next two months off for the tournament and a raise in your salary I was shocked and excited. I was shocked because you almost never requested or asked for anything and I am excited that there is finally something that I could do to reward you."

"Do you mean that…"

"Yes I am giving you a raise and a vacation for the tournament. Now remember to put our company's banners on your team uniforms. Consider this a small favor for me." Said Johnson as he offered his hand to Robert.

"Anything for you sir." Said Robert as he accepted his boss's hand.

"Good now I would like you to return to your office and finish today's job. You might have gotten a raise but as you know 'easy come, easy go'."

Robert looked at his watch and smiled "Sir my work will be done in... three... two... one..." Suddenly his boss's monitor beeped notifying its user that he had just received a new email.

His boss opened his email and his eyes widened. "But that impossible!" He then looked at Robert "How?"

"What can I say sir, I am simply one hell of a manager." Said Robert as he looked over his boss's email. It was the documents and projects that Robert was meant to finish today but he took the liberty and finished them earlier. "Now sir, can I have an early break? It seems that my work is done." His boss was shocked so his reply was instant.

"Yes, please do." The moment Johnson had realized what he said. Robert was already out from his office room.

The moment Robert reached his office room he crashed into his leather chair and stretched out, he now had the entire day off so he could use it to do whatever he wanted and his plans were to look up the opposition and check out new Digimon cards that they could use in the tournament.

"_Ok, those two cards would go perfectly with Sergey's combo and I could use this set."_ He thought as he ticked on the cards that he would then buy in game and trade with Sergey. Suddenly his smart phone started to vibrate. Robert looked on it and his eyes widened as he read the message that popped up.

"Crimson alert, all players are asked to assemble in the main city of their server and await further orders. Code:17X5."

Robert darted from his office. "Liz, tell the boss that I am leaving early and call Darwin."

But mister Robert…" He ran past her as he made his way to the elevators and quickly to his car.

"Home, no time to talk just drive!" He shouted and Darwin nodded as they drove away from the office. He then noticed that his boss was getting pale.

"_Something huge is happening and the game is in trouble."_ Thought Robert as he sent messages to his guild mates "SOS, admins called crimson code. Assemble in the café a.s.a.p." He didn't know that it would his last message from the real world.

Character concentration switch: Delfim

Delfim and Laurelene took their usual path back home, that path was through the digital park where new players would start off with their Digimon. It was an area mostly inhabited by in-training level Digimon and occasional rookies. Delfim chuckled as he saw a player with Viximon, an in-training version of Renamon.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Laurelene as she noticed Delfim chuckling. He pointed to the player and she smiled. "Nostalgia?" He nodded, remembering the first time he logged on. How it all was new and how many fights he had with Laurelene in the beginning and now they were like a couple.

"You know Laurelene, sometimes I remember the times when it was only Sergey, Robert and I going on quests and slaying evil boss Digimon. How we went through each season fighting as if there was no tomorrow for us. How I miss the good old days." He said and Laurelene put her arms around him.

"You know after the tournament you can talk to Sergey and Robert and you guys could go through all the seasons again together, just like you did before." She said and pecked him on the neck.

"Oh Laurelene, what would I do without you?" He asked as he gently caressed her muzzle making her smile.

"Let's get home, you got university in the morning and then we could have some fun." Said Laurelene as she winked making Delfim purr.

"You tease." He said as he took out his digivice. "Portal back to farm!" he shouted as a portal materialized in which he and Laurelene entered.

They appeared in front of a scene that seemed to have been taken out from an old horror movie. Twisted roads lead to a creepy old mansion that seemed to be haunted and it was surrounded by abnormally twisted trees with no greenery.

"Home sweet home." Said Delfim as he and Laurelene stepped onto the road, each step would crackle and the wind would start playing with chains. They walked casually until winds formed a giant shadow in front of them that demonically growled.

"Who dares to tresspass on the land of dead? Turn back while you still can or your soul shall be forever lost…"

"Quit playing your games Bakemon, your tricks wont scare us." Said Delfim and the shadow sighed.

"You are not fun anymore Delfim." Said Bakemon as he turned back into his original form. He looked like a typically clothed ghost from old children's cartoons.

"Well it's still better then your last act isn't it Laurelene?" There was no response. He turned to her. "Laurelene? Laurelene!" He shouted as he saw his partner's pale face, she was terrified.

He put his arms around her and pulled her into hug "Come on girl, snap out from it." He said as he gently rubbed her back, her fur seemed pale and there was no life in the eyes. _"Damn, stupid Bakemon scaring her like that, what should I do?"_ He thought until an idea hit him, he pulled her muzzle closer to his face. "Well here goes something." He thought before kissing her, his lips trapped hers in the long and passionate dance.

Suddenly she started to kiss him back and in few moments he was the one being kissed. _"What is going on?!"_ Thought Delfim before noticing smirk on Laurelene's face. He then pulled out from the kiss and glared at Laurelene. "What was that?" He asked in a cold tone and she giggled.

"Well that was your punishment for not paying me enough attention." She said as she placed a finger on her lips.

"So this entire thing was just an act?!" Shouted Delfim and Laurelene nodded.

"I asked Bakemon to prepare his classic scare as well as a trick that I learned from Kyre that allows me to temporarily make my fur brighter." Delfim was speechless at how easily he was tricked. He should have seen through it, there is nothing what could get Laurelene scared and he fell for such a stupid trick.

"Delfim, are you mad?" She asked and he sighed.

"Laurelene, you know that I hate whenever somebody tricks me but when somebody as close as you tricks me, it hurts me even more so you leave me with no choice…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I am terminating our partnership and now you are on your own. Please leave my farm now." He said as he pointed to the exit.

Terror ran through her body as she could not believe her ears. Delfim was terminating their partnership. That meant that she was now no one to him and that she could be hunted as a wild Digimon. "No Delfim please, it's a joke right? You can't be serious?!" She shouted but there was no reply from Delfim. That only meant one thing, he was serious.

"No! You can't!" She shouted as she burst into tears. "We are meant to be together, we are a team! Delfim I freaking love you!" She cried as she ran towards him, she then leaned on his shoulder and her tears now ran across it. "I am sorry, please forgive me. I will do anything you want me to do, I will be obedient and I will wear the maid's outfit and the school girl uniform! But please, I beg of you don't leave me!" She screamed as more tears broke from her eyes.

Delfim slowly turned his head and put a hand on her head. "So what did we just learn?"

"That tricking your closest one is a bad thing." She sobbed as he started to pat her.

"Good girl, now about we get home and get you some tea?" He asked and she nodded. He then lead her to the mansion's main entrance.

She still sobbed until she noticed that Delfim was grinning and then it hit her. "You tricked me! You fucking tricked me!" She shouted and Delfim laughed.

"You should have seen your face it was priceless! I mean at first I thought that you would catch me but it worked perfectly!" He said as he continued to laugh. Laurelene felt the embarrassment go through her. "Come on, can you really believe that I would break up with you that easily and let this hot piece of fox ass get away from my reach?" He asked as he slapped her butt making her blush. "Laurelene know one thing, I will never abandon you. As you said we are meant for each other." He said as he hugged her.

Laurelene blushed again. "You baka!" she shouted and she hugged him back.

"Now let's really get back home, I am getting sleepy and university is hell." He said as both of them walked inside the mansion. Inside it was done in a colonial style but with some webs and creepy portraits of lords and Digimon giving the house a creepy atmosphere.

It was all done in order to make it a perfect environment for dark Digimon that Delfim raised as it apparently gave them growth and a power advantage.

"Well now I can truly say home sweet home." Said Delfim as he stretched his hands up then suddenly a wall on his left crashed and through it flew a black metal wolf.

"You won't get away from me!" Shouted the voice from the other side of the wall and suddenly through the same hole came out a tall humanoid dragon who was dressed in black armor with two black claw gauntlets on his hands.

"Come at me!" Shouted the wolf and the dragon was about to charge when Delfim shouted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Both turned to see enraged Delfim. Both Digimon gulped as they bowed in front of him.

"I am sorry master Delfim. We were just practicing, weren't we Dark?" Asked the dragon as the wolf nodded.

"Yes master Delfim, we were just practicing…"

"Shut it both of you! BlackWarGreymon how many times have I told you not to fight indoors and how many times do I have to tell you BlackMetalGarurumon to stop accepting Black's offers to fight indoors?! For that both of you now have to fix everything that you guys had broken and never do it again or you guys would have to move to Alex's farm and work for him!"

Both Digimon gulped they knew what kind of slave driver could Alex be on his farm and so both had no wish of joining him. "As you wish master!" both Digimon said as they ran away from their master's gaze.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with those two?" Sighed Delfim. "I mean they always fight each other inside the house but not on the training ground, why won't they listen to me?"

Laurelene sighed "It's in the nature of dark Digimon to fight whenever we get a chance. You know very well that most of the dark Digimon are very rare as we are being wiped out by our so called "original" versions so we tend to fight in spare time in order to become stronger and survive another day."

Delfim was about to pass tears, he knew about the dilemma of dark Digimon and it was up to him, the 'Dark tamer' to protect and raise dark Digimon so they could reach their true potential.

"Now shall we go to your study?" Asked Laurelene.

"Yeah, lead the way." They went through the destroyed hall, the destruction actually gave it a creepier atmosphere so Delfim started to reconsider repairs, and they reached a tall staircase.

Each step would creak and some would squeal in order to scare the living hell from any intruder, it was meant to act as both a defense against thieves and unwanted guests as well as exp booster for his Digimon.

They reached the second floor and walked towards the last room on the right, in front of them stood a huge iron door. Delfim gulped as he opened as he was still uncomfortable with an idea of living in the house that looked like a house of Dracula or Frankenstein.

The door creaked and opened. The walls of the room were filled with books that were mostly the volumes about medicine and occult and in the middle lay a huge black wooden coffin. On the coffin there was a metal skeleton angel attached to the top with the words 'Rest in Peace' engraved on it.

"Remind me again, why do I have to log on and off using this coffin?" Asked Delfim.

Laurelene chuckled. "You know why, you are the 'Dark tamer' so you have to live up to your name and reputation." She said with a soft smile making Delfim sigh.

"Still why doesn't Sergey sleep in the coffin? He has a freaking Myotismon who is a vampire lord of the digital world and yet he doesn't seem to sleep in the coffin!" Complained Delfim. Laurelene then snapped, she opened the lid and forcefully pushed him in.

"Hey what gives?!" Shouted Delfim.

"Just fit in!" Grunted Laurelene as she was pushing Delfim into the coffin with one hand and trying to close the lid with the other. Their struggle continued until Delfim felt himself go out of breath, weakening his grip and finally allowing Laurelene to close the coffin.

The moment he was in, she leaned against the coffin and breathed out in relief and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Now that's a job done well." She said as she walked towards the exit "See you in reality Delfim." She said as she closed the door.

Inside the coffin Delfim was struggling to open it. "Damn that vixen bitch Laurelene! I swear I am going to get her one of these days! And it will be worse than anything she can imagine! You hear me?! It will be worse than just wearing a maid's outfit! You hear me?!" He shouted just to get no response. He then sighed and summoned his small screen in front him and clicked on log off.

The world suddenly went black and Delfim awoke in the real world. He removed his helmet and looked around. He was in his room, it was messy as usual. All around lay his medical books along with manga and some game guides, his table was filled with figurines of heroines from different animes. He looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 1:30 am.

"Well shit." He said as he started to take off his gaming suit, underneath it he only wore his briefs. Luckily the only person in his house was his grandma and by snoring sounds that were coming from the room on his right she was already asleep.

He stood up from his gaming chair and stretched, he really did not want to go to the university in the morning but he had no other choice, besides medicine was his passion even though he was not the team's medic he could be one in real life.

"Delfim are you just going to stand there like a statue or are you going to release me already?" Asked a voice that came from his iPhone. He picked it up.

"Reload BlackRenamon." He said and a pale beam of light fired from it, the light bended until it took form of a familiar fox.

"Well it's good to be back in reality!" Said Laurelene as she stretched her holographic muscles making Delfim chuckle.

"You are glad to be back in reality yet I am saddened by such a fact. Ironic." He said as he opened the door and walked out from the room, Laurelene wanted to follow him but she couldn't. Delfim's house wasn't equipped with holographic projectors like Robert's or Sergey's so she couldn't freely roam around the house. Only the area around the iPhone that projected her was accessible to her.

Meanwhile Delfim was going downstairs towards the kitchen in order to get himself a midnight snack. He walked through the living room and the dining room as a sense of nostalgia hit him. Everything was reminding him of his parents and brother.

The moment he was in the kitchen he walked towards the fridge and opened it. Inside there were some leftovers from the dinner that his grandma had with her friend as well as some sweets but no bread or any salami to make a decent sandwich. "Damn, would have to tell boss that we are running low on groceries. Oh well, I will buy some on the way back from uni tomorrow." He thought as he took a carton of milk from the fridge, opened and took a big gulp of milk. It was refreshing but not enough to satisfy his hunger. He looked around the kitchen to only find himself a few apples to feed on.

He ate at them with such speed and hunger in his eyes that Ryuk the shinigami from Death Note would consider him a rival in apple consuming.

Delfim wiped the dropping apple juice from his chin and sighed, it was the only meal that he had after the breakfast. _"Damn you Sergey for luring me into a game for the entire day. When I get my medical license pray to not be my patient, actually I will pray there are few experiments I want to carry out with this Russian monster."_ Thought Delfim as he made his way upstairs.

He opened the door to his room and heard a light snore, he peeped inside to see Laurelene asleep on his bed. She curled up underneath his blanket and on his pillow. Delfim knew that Digimon didn't have to sleep but some enjoyed it. _"Oh man, she is soo cute then asleep. I can't wake her up." _Thought Delfim as he silently made his way to his bathroom, he was in luck as his sleeping trunks were drying in his bathroom and by the looks of them they were dry already.

He stripped of his briefs and put them in the laundry basket and on top of that basket he placed his trunks. He stepped into the shower and switched the water on. The cold water soon became warm as Delfim quickly cleaned himself up as he was worried that the sounds of water might wake up Laurelene.

He spent another five minutes washing him up before switching the water off and stepping out from the shower, he took the towel and dried himself before putting on his sleeping trunks. He then washed his face and brushed his teeth.

He silently walked out from the bathroom; he then switched off the light and the light of Laurelene's hologram lead him to bed. He then connected his iPhone to a charger insuring that it will last. He got under the blanket right next to Laurelene, caressing her sleeping muzzle before lightly whispering, "Good night, my dear." And then the night carried them both to the land of dreams and happiness.

Morning was Delfim's eternal enemy, he had to wake up from his pleasant dream land and deal with the reality that he sometimes despised.

"Delfim, wake up! It's nine already!" Came the voice from the downstairs making Delfim groan as he forced his body to wake up.

"Coming boss!" He shouted and he was about to fall asleep again when the next two sentences made him wake up for real.

"Well you better hurry up! Joana is about to leave!"

Joana is Delfim's childhood friend since they started grade school together. Their relationship had never moved up from just being very close friends so she treated Delfim like he was her brother and one of those treatments was picking up Delfim from his house to go to university.

Delfim felt the bolt of electricity go through him as he ran to his bathroom, quickly washing his face and then darting back to his room where he quickly assembled his university back that consisted of few text books, some notes and a holy thing of each student: a pencil case.

He then rushed to his closet and pulled some clothes out which he literally jumped into. Before rushing out from the room he quickly grabbed his iPhone, unplugging it from the charger and it causing Laurelene to wake up.

"Delfim… what's going on?" She asked half asleep as Delfim was rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"No time to talk, we overslept and Joana is waiting!" Quickly spoke Delfim as he rushed past the kitchen, quickly grabbing some toast and kissing his grandma Cidalia before rushing out from the house. "Bye boss! See ya later!"

Cidalia sighed as she saw her running grandson _"How wonderful is it to be young."_ She thought as the turned on the TV and enjoyed her breakfast.

The moment Delfim was on the street he was blinded by the morning sun light before being lightly tackled from behind. "Morning Delfim!" came a cheerful voice. Delfim turned to face a black haired girl with green eyes dressed in a white blouse and black jeans with a black leather bag resting on her left shoulder.

"Morning Joana." Said Delfim as he hugged her back.

Joana smiled as she noticed a groggy Laurelene. "Morning to you too Laurelene." She said as Laurelene blinked several times before her holographic eyes had adapted themselves to the surrounding lights.

"Morning, you seem well. Did something happen?" Asked Laurelene making Joana smile.

"Yes as a matter of fact, my digiegg hatched yesterday!" She said cheerfully as she took out her Samsung smart phone. "Reload Pichimon!" She said as a small blue slime like Digimon had materialized on her shoulder.

"Wow, it's Pichimon." Said Delfim as he took a scan of his friend's Digimon: Pichimon, baby level Digimon. He is a cute and friendly Digimon who has a great potential to evolve into an ultimate water Digimon. His attack is 'Soap Bubbles', a barrage of bubbles released from his mouth that are meant to stun his opponents.

"So you are finally a tamer." Said Delfim as he patted Joana on her shoulder.

"Yup, I am going to get my game gear next week and soon I could join you guys in the game." She said and her little Digimon released few bubbles making the group chuckle.

Delfim then looked at his watch and his face became pale. "Girls, its past nine."

"We are late!" shouted Joana as she and Delfim started to run through the streets of their city and towards their university.

The moment they reached the university they felt like a mountain had fallen down from their shoulders. They walked towards the university entrance where they were greeted by the guards before they went inside the building.

Delfim sighed in relief, he thought that the guards wouldn't let him in for some reason."Umm, Delfim you know who we have the first period?" Asked Joana.

"Nope." He said and Joana sighed.

"We got Von Gustuf first."

Delfim's eyes widened as he heard the name of his worst nemesis: professor Von Gustuf, their anatomy teacher. He was one of the biggest assholes in the whole university. He was a graduate of some sort of the top medical university but, because of his arrogance, the German Medical Association assigned him to their university as it had already requested few new professors, instead of assigning him to a laboratory or hospital.

This had pissed Von Gustuf off and now he was taking it out on his students. You had to be in his class on time and if you are late by even a minute he could either force you to write a ten thousand word essay about random topic or reduce your overall grade. His class was like a concentration camp where any single move could lead you to your death.

Of course some students had complained but that German snake had managed to make some connections in the Portuguese Health Ministry so there was nothing the university could do about him before the next elections.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Swore Delfim as they ran towards their auditory. They froze in front of the entrance to it.

"Well here we go." Said Joana as they knocked on door before hearing a shout from the other side.

"Come in!" Shouted the voice with a heavy German accent.

Delfim gulped as he opened the door, first allowing Joana and Laurelene to enter before walking in himself. Their auditory was like any other one in their university, the long rows of united tables with chairs filled with students with a black board and anatomy model in the front of the rows.

Their teacher and enemy was a tall blonde man, he wore a lab coat with his prized medal on his neck. "Here is the best example of what can happen to you if you have poor attendance and performance in the class." He then pointed at Delfim. "Delfim Dominique, the man who is always late to my lectures and never learns extra material that I give. You also show really pathetic work in the class as well as on the tests so it was the real reason why I kept you a year back." He said with a mockery making Delfim clench his fists.

Everyone knew that the real reason he failed was because before he came Delfim was a straight A student and after Delfim humiliated him in front of the class by proving his theory wrong which was really stupid and was mostly based around the assumptions that he made.

After that he was on purposely locking the door before Delfim could enter and even adding blank question papers to his tests and that all in the end resulted in him keeping Delfim a year back and now using him as target for humiliation.

"Now have a seat, we don't want other capable students missing some vitally important material." He then sent Delfim away and looked at Joana. "Ah my favorite student miss Joana, it's a pleasure to see you in the morning." He said before offering his hand to Joana that she rejected. "It seems that being around trash affects your manners."

Joana smirked. "The only trash that I see here is the one dressed in a white coat." She said before walking towards the seat where Delfim sat.

The entire auditory laughed as their professor clenched his fists "Now back to work before we were rudely interrupted by the wanna be students." He said and turned back to the black board.

Delfim and Joana sat together at the back of the class where they could not be heard unless you were sitting right next to them. "That guy is dick; I can't wait until next elections." Said Joana as took some note of some staff from the board that he wrote.

"Even if the election doesn't change anything, Sergey mentioned a good lawyer and few corrupted FBI agents who might cover up one brutal murderer." Said Delfim as he connected the tips of his fingers together while placing his face behind them.

He then received a light punch from both Laurelene and Joana. "What for?" He asked and both girls sighed.

"You are not going to murder anyone Delfim." Said Joana.

"That would be too low for us and remember what Robert said 'Death is something what we can't escape, sooner or later it will find you but you should never help anyone's death to find them as it would mark you next.'" Quoted Laurelene making Delfim sigh.

"You two won't let me be evil, will you?"

Both shook their heads "Nope, not in the million years." Both said in unison. Delfim smiled, he enjoyed his life even if it was weird sometimes.

The lecture passed fast and the moment it was done Delfim and Joana dashed from the room and into canteen.

"Well the only place I enjoy." Said Delfim as they sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"Yes, it does feel good to sit here in such beautiful weather." said Laurelene as she stretched.

Joana then took out several lunch boxes from her bag making Delfim's and Laurelene's eyes widen.

"Joana is that…"

She nodded. "Yes, I made this knowing that you would oversleep and miss your breakfast so enjoy." She said as she opened the box and the smell of freshly boiled sausages and fried pork hit Delfim's and Laurelene's snouts.

"Thank you for the food!" Both of them said in unison as both dug into food. Both of them looked more ferocious then any predator.

"Laurelene! That's my sausage!" Shouted Delfim.

"Well it was my bacon but you still ate it!" She countered as both engaged in the fork fight.

Joana sweat dropped at the image of both of them fighting then suddenly Delfim's phone started to vibrate.

"Delfim, your phone is vibrating." said Joana making Delfim lose concentration giving Laurelene a chance to steal some more of his sausages.

Delfim's eyes widened as he read the message; it was from Robert and it stated "SOS, admins called crimson code. Assemble in the café a.s.a.p." Laurelene also read the message and gulped, Joana noticed the change in the facial expressions of her friends.

"Guys what is going?" She asked before both of them darted from their place.

"I am sorry Joana but I am going to explain it later, see ya!" Shouted Delfim as he ran past the university gates.

"But Delfim!" shouted Joana but her words never reached him, it was the last time when Delfim would be seen.

xxx

Character Concentration switch: Sergey

Sergey and Rena walked hand in hand towards their farm. On the way Sergey had picked some flowers for Rena that now rested behind her ear. "Well here we are, home sweet home." Said Sergey as they reached the gate towards their farm. It was a fenced gate like one you would see in front of any expensive mansion.

Sergey, I doubt it's a good idea." said Rena as she hesitated to enter.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." He said as he opened the gate.

They stepped inside to see a beautiful field filled with flowers. Somewhere in the distance they could see few farm houses and even a small arena. Sergey made a step forward before he was pinned down by two shadows.

"Sergey, I missed you! Why didn't you tell me that you went to battle again? Sis and I were worried sick about you!" Said one of the shadows and the other agreed with it

"That's right, what if something would happen to you? Sis and I wouldn't know how to live in a world without you!"

Rena facepalmed herself before separating the duo from Sergey. "At least I know how I would live without both of you, happily ever after!" She said and both shadows sighed.

"Come on Rena you are such a fun killer." Said one of the shadows.

Sergey stood up and smiled. "Come on Rena, be nice. And Gats, Dee? Next time please don't jump on me." He said as we now had a clear look at those two shadows. One of them was an angelic women dressed into celestial robs with six white feathered wings and a metal helmet on her face while the other was a beautiful succubus with red eyes.

They were Gats and Dee the twin sister Digimon of light and dark, "Alright now how about we head back to farm." Said Sergey as Rena released both of them from her grip. Gats and Dee without losing the moment ran to Sergey's sides both getting a grip on one of his hands and walking a safe distance away from Rena.

Sergey always enjoyed the sights of his farms; one of the main purposes of the farm was to grow items like food and sometimes oddly cards. They were walking past one of the gardens and got noticed by two Digimon who were managing it.

"Sergey! You are back!" Shouted one of them as she ran towards them.

"Oh hello Lila." Said Sergey as Lila came in sight. She looked like a fairy dressed into a pink flower dress skirt and one top of her head rested a crown made of rose petals and four leaf like wings rested at her back.

"Yeah I am back, so how are you? How the garden is and how is Lilly?" He asked and Lila smiled.

"Why ask me when I can call her? Lilly!" she shouted and another flower like fairy appeared from the garden. Unlike Lila she wore a green body suit and her wings and gown were made or petals.

"Sergey, it's good to you have you back." She said as she walked towards them.

"Yeah it feels good to be back, I see that the garden is in the perfect shape thanks to both of you so I am really grateful to both of you." He said and his smile made both of them blush.

That was irritating Rena. "How about we proceed walking towards the farm, you will have fun later." She said as she pushed Sergey to walk forward before growling back at two fairies making them shriek and ran back into the garden.

They reached one of the farm houses and suddenly they heard two loud voices.

"I am gonna win!"

"Not this time Guilmon!"

They turned to see two dust clouds charging at their direction. "Heads up!" Shouted Sergey as he jumped out the way of the two clouds before they collided with the wall of one of the houses.

"Oh come on, not again." Said another voice and everyone looked up to see an armored cyborg dragon flying above them.

"Hey Dark!" Shouted Sergey and the dragon noticed him.

"Hey boss! What's up?" Asked Dark as he landed beside Sergey.

"Not much, I see that those two are causing trouble again. That's so Dorumon and Guilmon." Said Sergey as the dust cleared to reveal two dragons like dinosaurs. One was red with black stripes going through him and white belly, he also had ears that looked like small bats wings. His name was Guilmon and Dorumon is a purple furred dinosaur with two small bat wings on his back and a small gem on his forehead.

"What a race! Can we go again?" Asked Guilmon as he and Dorumon cleared themselves from the dust and some rubble.

"Yeah it was fun, but we have to run before Dark or Sergey catch us." Said Dorumon before hearing a small cough, he turned to see his tamer along with Dark. "Oops, busted." He said as he was about to run but Dark blocked his way.

"Dorumon, how many times had I told to not run around the living area of the farm? Why can't you guys run around the fields or somewhere where you can't crash into anything or anyone?" He asked and Dorumon sighed.

"Well it's because there are no obstacles for us to avoid, if we have something to avoid then we can raise our awareness and accuracy." Said Dorumon.

Sergey thought about it for a moment before an idea hit him. "You guys might be right, it would be a good idea to have an obstacle course for you to practice in. Yo Beelze, Alucard where are you guys?" Shouted Sergey.

"We are right here." Came a voice from one of the trees. Sergey turned to see a demonic biker and a vampire lord resting in the tree's shade, they were Beelze and Alucard.

"How are you guys?" Asked Sergey and Beelze grinned.

"Pretty much the same, resting after training. Aren't we Alucard?"

"Indeed we are. Master if I were to suggest to you to visit Apollomon in the medical room. Your visit might raise his mood a bit." Said Alucard and Sergey nodded.

"Thanks for idea and I wanted to ask both of you about building an obstacle course. Opinions?" He asked and both demons shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea as long as you provide the materials and the plans. Also check out the storage, there have been some complains that she might hatch." Said Beelze as he and Alucard went from the shade and towards one of the barns.

Sergey stood there pale before dashing from the place where he stood and running towards one of the barns._ "Where is it? Where is it?!"_ thought Sergey as he ran through the barns until reaching one with a sign 'Storage' on it. He pulled one of the doors to the side before dashing inside. Inside there were shelves filled with different items such as battle gear, cards, digieggs that were stored in capsules so they wouldn't hatch without need.

In the middle of it stood a giant capsule with a digiegg inside. It was surrounded by terminals and computers and behind one of them stood a desperately keyboard smashing humanoid cat that was dressed into a dress of an Arabic princess.

"Bastemon report!" Shouted Sergey as he ran behind one of the terminals/

Bastemon spoke without turning away from her terminal. "About an hour ago I received a report that her egg started to absorb energy necessary for it to hatch. I immediately tried to revert the process as we cannot possibly allow her to hatch. But nothing works! All my attempts to make her lose energy had only made her absorb more energy necessary for her to hatch."

"Have you considered completely shutting down the energy?" He asked as he now was monitoring the situation.

Bastemon shook her head "No, the moment we shut down the energy the limiters will also shut down and she will hatch instantly." She said as she started to input more commands into terminal.

"Do you think that maybe we can channel this energy into hatching another digiegg so she might go back into slumber?" Asked Sergey and Bastemon sighed.

"Unless you want to hatch an army or have one legendary digiegg then I doubt that it's a good idea." She said and suddenly all screens went red. "Dammit overload, take cover!" She shouted Bastemon as she pinned Sergey down on ground before the explosion.

As the smoke from the explosion settled Sergey and Bastemon tried to stand up. "Ouch, thanks for shielding me. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her stand up.

"Yeah, but she has hatched now so get ready…"

"Sergey honey, I am back!" Shouted a voice and suddenly a shadow charged at Sergey pinning him down to the ground. The shadow then tried to pull his pants down before they all heard a battle cry.

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING WHORE! POWER PAW!" Rena charged into the room punching the shadow in the head making her crash into one of the corners of the storage.

"Sergey are you alright?" Asked Rena as she helped him stand up before noticing that his entire face was covered in kiss marks. "So she did awake." Rena then cracked her fists. "Come on you fucking cum whore. Give me your best hit!" Shouted Rena as she started to concentrate energy in her paws.

"Heh, long time no see Rena, you are as stubborn as ever. Heh, enjoy the show Sergey as you are going to fuck me unconscious when I will be done with this fox slut!" Came the voice as both Rena and the shadow charged at each other shouting 'Power Paw!' 'Final Strike Roll!'

Both attack was about to collide until Sergey jumped in between them grabbing Rena's paw and the shadow's sword. "Enough! Mervamon know your place!" He roared as he got a clear look at Mervamon. she has a human body with big breasts and wide hips. She has long blue hair which is tied into a one long tail, on her head she wore a helmet that was in the shape of a snake's head and she had bright yellow eyes. One of her hands was actually a huge snake but if you ignored that hand then she was damn sexy.

"Well sorry for crashing like that, but hey it was your fault for keeping me as a digiegg for such a long time that a girl could get man hungry." She said as she winked, Mervamon was one of the legendary rare Digimon and by the rumors only few digieggs existed. The reason is because of the malfunction in her AI's programming. By an idea she was meant to be a goddess of love and passion but somehow she ended being the goddess of sex and passion so the moment beta testing eggs were released several tamers got raped by her and that lead to a huge uproar in media making them shutdown the Mervamon egg production but there were still several released. By a huge coincidence Anahit received one of them. She did not dare hatch her as she knew that Mervamon didn't care what gender her sexual partner would so she gifted the egg to Sergey and first time he did hatch her.

They lived with her for a week before she tried to rape him along with his other male Digimon which lead to Rena along with several other female Digimon on his farm fight Mervamon making her revert back to the digiegg and sealing her in hopes that she would never wake up.

But even eternity has limits as she now stood in front of them twice more powerful as she absorbed more than enough energy necessary for her to hatch. "Alright since I am here now I am now a part of your team." She said with a wide grin, Sergey opened his tamer menu to see that she now was officially registered as one of his Digimon so he was now legally responsible for her.

"Fine, but you have to promise to behave yourself and if you are good then I might consider having sex with you." He said and that had two reactions first a wider grin on Mervamon's face and Rena clenching her fists in anger.

"Alright then, I am off to choose myself a house to stay in. If you need or get hungry for me, you know where to go." She said before blowing Sergey a kiss making Rena growl with anger.

Sergey sighed and the moment Mervamon left the barn he placed his hands around Rena's hips and pulled her into a kiss "Remember, I love only you." He whispered on her ear making her blush as she returned the kiss.

"Well I can get jealous can't I?" She winked and smiled.

Sergey felt fatigue go over him. "Rena, I want to log out now." He said and she sighed.

"Alright, then let's get to your study." She said as the both walked out from the barn and towards a big house that rested on the top of the hill.

Sergey opened the door and they walked in. The inside of the house was really simple, it was a two floored house where the first floor was a dining room, the kitchen and living room and upstairs was the master bedroom along with a toilet and a small study. They made their way upstairs. Sergey unlocked his study with a key that he carried in his inventory. Inside the study there was a wooden desk with a leather chair beside it.

He sat into it and sighed. "See you in reality." He said to Rena before summoning his players screen and exiting the game. The moment he felt the heaviness of the gaming gear he used his real hands to remove his helmet and looking around. He sat in his room that was decorated with several anime posters and the books shelves were filled with manga and novels. There was his king sized bed and his wardrobe. He removed the safety belts from his body and unzipped his gaming suit and stretched.

"It's good to be back in the reality." He said and Rena came out from his screen.

"Right you are." He then looked at his watch to see that it was already past 12.00 at night which meant that the entire house was already asleep. "Rena I am off to take a shower, can you please shut down the computer and set the alarm for 6:35 in the morning please?" He asked as he walked towards his bathroom. He switched on the water and started to undress, tossing his clothes and gaming suit into the laundry basket before walking into the shower. He let the warm water consume him and allow him to have temporary control of him before switching it off and walking out from the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried himself before brushing himself. When he was done with his bathroom business he put on his sleeping trunks and exited the bathroom.

Rena had already opened the bed and was laying on it. "Come, join me." She said seductively before Sergey lay beside her and covering both of them with a blanket.

"Good night honey." He said before pecking her on a cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my lover." She said and trapped him in a hug before both of them had drifted into the world of dreams.

The morning came unexpectedly fast with the alarm singing its morning song and two groggy voices muffling something. Sergey rolled to his side before standing up from his bed.

"Morning." He mumbled to his barely awake partner.

"Yeah morning, damn the only good part of today is that it is Thursday, easy day." She said and both of them smiled as on Thursday they only had social subjects for which they didn't need much of books as they were mostly oral.

Sergey went through his morning routine of washing his face and putting on his uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with black trousers and blue tie. He ran downstairs where he was greeted with a smell of fresh pancakes.

"Good morning mom!" Both of them shouted as they were greeted by a blonde women in her late thirties but looking like she was in her late twenties. She wore a blue bathrobe and apron as she was about to finish preparing breakfast for her son and his partner.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Well pretty well, considering that we stayed pretty late in the game, so yeah." He said as a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Well I sure hope that you won't fall asleep in class again but since you have Rena with you I doubt that something like that would ever happen." She smiled as she placed two plates with pancakes on the table.

Sergey and Rena sat behind these two plates. they instantly started to consume them with huge smiles on their faces as the taste of his mother's pancakes was the best. They got so absorbed in the taste that they forgot about the time.

"Kids you will be late." Said his mom while pointing at her watch making both of them instantly gulp the teas from their cups after which both of them had charged from the dining room.

On the way Sergey grabbed his school bag and ran towards the door.

"Sergey shoes!" Rena reminded him, making him slow down.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to look like an idiot who forgot his shoes." He said as he put on his black leather shoes. He then opened the door and turned to face his mother. "See ya mom!"

"Have a wonderful day!" She said in return as both of them charged through the door and towards their car.

The car on which Sergey rode to school was a huge family Nissan Armada. Their driver was a silent Indian who preferred to stay quit most of the time. The moment they were inside Sergey released a sigh of relief as they were still not late to school.

"Morning Ravi, let's go now please." He said as he closed the door and his driver nodded, starting the engine and driving them away from home which was a villa build on an artificial island called 'The Palm'. An eighth wonder of the world as it was nicknamed by the press. They drove away from it and into the morning jam.

Sergey took out his headphones and placed both of them in his ears before whispering. "Rena, it's your pick." Rena's face then appeared on his iPhone she smiled as she created a playlist for Sergey.

He smiled as most of the songs that she picked were either sang by her voice actress from Digimon tamers or by the voice actress of Rika. He relaxed in his seat as the warmth of their voices carried him into his small utopia.

They reached his school in thirty minutes. The school itself was an old building that was slightly remodeled and fixed so it wouldn't fall apart any time soon. Sergey sat up as he removed the headphones from his ears and took his bag.

"Today at the same time Ravi." He said before exiting the car.

He walked past the school gates, he looked around to see that a lot of people and teachers were using their phones to channel their Digimon into reality. It was fun to see how much had the world changed after Digimon was released. Suddenly the bell rang meaning that the first lesson was about to begin.

"Shit!" He cursed as he ran towards his first class.

His first class was psychology. It was in a regular classroom that was painted blue in color and had pictures of brains and brain structures everywhere. Currently they had no teacher as the original teacher had left due to his family reasons so now psychology was their free period.

Sergey ran into the class in hopes that there was no substitute and he was in luck, there was none. The class had only fifteen students in it and it was mostly girls and few guys. Sergey was ignored by most so he walked to end of the class where two boys in the class sat. One looked like Alex and the other was tall tanned boy with curly hair.

"Morning Alex, Khaled." Said Sergey as he sat beside his friends who were busy typing something into their laptops.

"Morning." Said Khaled as he offered his hand and Sergey choke it and Alex just growled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asked and he sighed.

"Couldn't sleep yesterday at night, I couldn't forget what those scums did to Jessica so I logged on to Australian server found the branch of that guild and slaughtered them all like pigs they were." He said and Sergey sighed. Alex had a really short temper and people think that it's hard to piss him off but in reality he doesn't give shit until you do something major, like harass his friend and then he would let loose on that person or persons.

"So did you attack them in standard or conquer mode?"

"Conquer."

"So does it mean that we now have land in Australia?"

"Pretty much."

"You know that Nurul will give us hell when we will ask her for the money to repair all the damage and set up in there?

Alex rolled his eyes. "Only the set-up is necessary, I only destroyed players but I kept the buildings in good conditions, I knew that we don't have spare funds for repairs cause everything goes for the tournament." He said as he showed Sergey an image on his computer.

"Is this?"

"Yeah it's the list of cards and equipment that we need for this tournament now look at the price."

Sergey's eyes widened as he saw the price. "We are dead the moment Nurul sees the price."

"Not as dead as you are when she finds out about Mervamon." Sergey stared at him. "What? Alucard told me that all the males had to barricade in clinic because Mervamon wanted to have some fun."

Sergey face palmed himself and sighed.

"Why are our lives are soo fucked up?"

"Cause you are Sergey." Sergey sighed and until the end of the lesson the continued to analyze the price on the equipment that they would need for the tournament.

After that lesson they meet up with Oscar as their next class was together with him, they all looked like they did in the game cause what's the point of making fake body if your friends play this game? That would be pretty weird having a male friend play as a girl in the game.

The day went on and they were about to leave the school when their phone started to beep. They had received that faitful message from Robert: "SOS, admins called crimson code. Assemble in the café a.s.a.p." The mood suddenly changed as now they were tense. "Crimson code, we never had anything like this." Said Alex as he rubbed his chin.

"What could have happened to make the admins issue crimson code?" Asked Oscar and Sergey shrugged.

"Dunno, but it smells fishy. What do you think Rena?" He asked but there was no reply. "Rena?" He asked again but still silence.

"Gumdramon?" Asked Oscar but again silence.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Shouted Alex

"Calm down guys, we have to get back into the game and contact Anahit. So no mall for now." He said as they originally planned to go to the mall after school but the situation changed.

"Sergey my house is nearby so Oscar and I will log in from there and you hurry home." Said Alex

"Yeah, I will contact Anahit and make sure that she is in too. Good luck!" He said as both of them ran from the gates and towards the street.

Sergey ran to his car. He opened the door and jumped in shouting, "Ravi home fast!" The moment he closed the door the car rushed out from the school parking and towards Sergey's house. On the way Sergey calculated what could have happened but he could not imagine what could have made the admins announce crimson code. Crimson code is was just a legend that there might a situation when a game would face a grave situation that might either somehow affect the game or the players.

"_Whatever has happened, has happened. Stay calm first priority is to find Rena and meet up with the rest and whatever happens next should be easy to face if I have everyone by my side."_ He thought as he tried to calm himself, he reached home in ten minutes and the moment the car stopped he dashed from it towards the door. He knew that his mom wasn't home so he opened the door with his keys before entering it and shutting it again.

He ran upstairs towards his room. The moment he was in the room he switched on his laptop and his gaming equipment. He took off his school uniform until he was only in his underwear._ "No time to change,"_ he thought before putting on his gaming suit and sitting in the chair.

He put on his helmet and he felt the safety belt go around his body making sure that his real body wouldn't move when he would be in the game. "Log on!" He shouted as his helmet lit up and he saw tons of different colors before he was in the game.

Usually when you would log onto the game you would appear standing but for some reason Sergey's avatar was lying on the ground. "What the heck?" He asked as he stood up, he looked around and his eyes widened in terror. His entire farm was now in ruins, the gardens were burned and the houses destroyed.

"Rena? Gats? Dee? Anyone?!" He shouted but there was no one. He punched the ground in frustration "Damn it!" He shouted then suddenly he heard a loud roar, he turned to see a huge flying serpent like dragon with two giant cybernetic claws.

He was about to run when he heard someone's voice.

"Spirit Strike!"

He then saw four fox spirits attack the dragon that was known as Megadramon, making it roar in pain.

Sergey took cover, he then saw the attacker of that dragon. It was a female shaman dressed in golden armor, she had two long silver tails that were made from hair and she had a fox mask covering her face.

"Sakuyamon? No but it can't be!" He checked his digivice no it was not Rena, otherwise she would appear on his partner stats bar. So who was this stranger? Suddenly he heard her speak.

"Rika, I don't know how long can we last against that thing." Said a voice and then there was a reply.

"But we must Renamon, it;s Sergey's farm I need to protect it until he comes back." It then all made sense to Sergey; it was Rika in her bio merged form but why was she here? NPCs don't usually leave their dimensions for no reason, unless…

"Here it comes again!" Shouted Sakuyamon as Megadramon flew up and stretched his hands.

"Genocide Attack!" He shouted realizing swarms of missiles at Sakuyamon. She dodged several of them but the rest hit her making her fall. Megadramon then pinned her down onto the ground and was about to end her.

"Come on! There must be something I can do!" Thought Sergey as he looked through his inventory. Suddenly his eyes landed on the spirit armor that he had. After obtaining all twelve spirit armors, Alex started to receive doubles so he decided to arm everyone in the guild with an armor to use just in case of emergency.

"Well here is your emergency!" Shouted Sergey as he raised his digivice. "Execute! Fusion-spirit evolution!" he shouted as his body got consumed by flames. The flames started to turn into the armor until it was complete. He now had crimson and gold colored armor with two flame wings and an armored tail. His hair became blond and a red face mask covered his eyes and nose, he also had two huge gauntlets on his hands.

"Aldamon!" Shouted Sergey as his transformation was complete and he charged at the enemy. Rika was about to give up all hope then she heard someone shout, "STAY AWAY FROM RIKA-CHAN!" Suddenly Megadramon got punched by someone who send flying away from her.

Sakuyamon then had a clear look at her rescuer. "Who are you?!" She shouted as she took a fighting stance.

"Rika, it's me Sergey." said Aldamon as he removed his facial mask to reveal Sergey's face behind it.

Sakuyamon got a tear into her eye as she ran towards Sergey/Aldamon and trapping him in a hug "Do you know how worried I was?!" She asked as she sobbed and he pats her on her back.

"Calm down, I am here now. So it all will be alright now." He said and suddenly they heard a roar.

They looked up to see the wounded Megadramon glowing and changing shape. "He is digivolving!" Shouted Sergey as the moment the lights had faded they saw their new enemy; it was a giant robot dinosaur with two giant cannons attached to his back. He made a deafening roar as Sergey analyzed him.

"Machinedramon, mega level, virus." He stated as he remembered the name of his enemy. "But how is it possible? NPC Digimon are not meant to digivolve unless…"

"Giga Cannon!" Shouted Machinedramon as he fired two energy blasts from his cannons.

"Look out!" Shouted Sakuyamon as she pushed Sergey away before forming a barrier around them "Crystal Sphere!" She shouted as a defensive sphere formed around them. The moment the blasts interacted with the shield there was a huge explosion. As the smoke from it cleared, Sergey saw Rika and Renamon lay on the ground. Both were wounded and that made Sergey angry.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he charged at the robot with a giant flame sphere forming in his hands "Solar Wind Destroyer!" He shouted as he fired that sphere at point blank. The huge flame explosion consumed them both but it wouldn't do much damage to Aldamon as he was the one controlling the flame.

It was meant to be one shot kill but it seemed like it only damaged Machinedramon a bit. "Dragon Fire!" He shouted as he tried to stab Aldamon with his claws.

He barely dodged, then accumulated energy in his gauntlets before firing. "Atomic Inferno!" He shouted as he fired two rays of flames at Machinedramon, they seemed to do some damage to him but it was not enough to kill it.

"Impossible." Thought Sergey as suddenly Machinedramon had hit him with his claw pinning him onto the ground. He tried to break free but his grip was too strong and his cannons started to accumulate another blast.

"Damn!" shouted Sergey then suddenly he heard two shouts.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Giga Lance!"

He then saw Beelze and Dark strike the dino with their attacks, making it lose its grip on Aldamon and allowing him to strike it.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" This time he launched his attack at one of his cannons making it explode and thus exploding Machinedramon himself.

"That was a tough one wasn't it boss?" Asked Dark as he landed beside Sergey.

"Yeah, guys what happened?" He asked and Beelze sighed.

"Grab the girls and follow us, Nurul will explain it better than us." He said and Sergey nodded. He then walked towards Rika and Renamon,picking them both up on his shoulders. He then flew up and followed Dark and Beelze.

From above the game started to remind him of hell. Everything was in ruins and he got to see battles going on everywhere. What had happened was a question, but it would soon get answered. They flew for five minutes until they reached their café, but it now looked like some sort of a barricade as improvised walls made of some building materials were raised around it.

They landed on the terrace that now looked like a medical center. There were improvised beds with wounded tamers and Digimon laying on them.

"Beelze, Dark you are back. Good I need your help, we got more wounded incoming." Said a white armored Digimon who was nursing one of the tamers.

"Diana, Sergey is here." Aaid Beelze as he pointed at Aldamon.

"Sergey?" Came a voice as a shadow dashed and hugged Aldamon.

"Rena?" He asked and she sobbed.

"I was worried that we had lost you like others." She said as she let him free of the hug.

"Diana, can you take care of those two?" He asked as he pointed at Rika and Renamon who were resting on his shoulders.

"Certainly, just give them to me and remove the armor, it fatigues you." Said Diana as she took the tamer and her Digimon from Sergey's shoulder.

The moment they were off his shoulders Sergey turned back into himself and he felt very tired, "Why do I feel soo tired?" He asked and Diana sighed.

"Go talk to Nina and Nurul they are inside the café holding a war meeting." She said as she walked towards the other patience.

"_The war? What does it mean?_" Thought Sergey as he made his way just to see everyone from his guild expect Alex sit around the table with some people who he had seen for the first time.

"Sergey? You are alive!" Shouted Nina as she noticed him.

"What is going on?" He asked and Nurul coughed.

"Please have a seat and I will explain everything." She said as she offered him a seat. He sat next to Oscar and Nurul started to speak ."It's a pleasure to see everyone here, now let me do a quick introduction. On our left you have the members of guild 'The Last Shadows' as well as its guild master Sergey. On your right you have guild masters from guilds 'Ancient Divinities', 'Flaming Phoenix' and 'Knights of Order'." Said Nurul and Sergey's eyes widened. Those guilds were a few of the massive and most powerful guilds on their server; 'Ancient Divinities' were a guild whose tamers specialized in raising holy and divine types of Digimon and they were known for their hatred towards the dark types. 'Flaming Phoenix' are known for their fire and bird type Digimon that made their guild famous for burning their nemesis to ash, and finally 'Knights of Order' were the guild whose members had all raised the Digimon from the 'Royal Knights' family. They were believed to be the representatives of the justice itself as they never attacked anyone unless they first warned about their attack or made an announcement of it.

Sergey didn't know how Nurul managed to get them all together but if they all were here it meant that something serious was happening. "Now back to our situation." Said Nurul as she summoned her screen "Today approximately at 3.00 of game standard time, around three million players had logged onto several servers of the game. The strange thing about them was that all of those players had randomized or default characters and Digimon, then at 4.00 the game got switched from standard to battle royal mode and the connection with the admins was lost. At 5.00 the waves of those tamers started to attack everyone in their path, they somehow had made all NPC Digimon digivolve into their Ultimate or Mega levels thus making the safest areas into bloody hells as hordes of those Digimon attacked every passerby. Now as everyone knows if your character or your Digimon HP reaches to zero you would re-spawn either on the re-spawn point or at your farm but from what we witnessed the Digimon and tamers who were killed hadn't been re-spawned meaning…"

"Meaning that the moment they die their accounts get deleted." Finished the leader of divinities.

"Exactly." Said Nurul and the leader from flames snorted.

"So what do you want from us little girl? Someone to wipe your ass from the shit that you lay in there?" He said and laughed receiving a slap from leader of knight.

"Please continue." He said earning a glare from the flames leader.

"Thank you, as I was saying I asked you all to come here as you are the only ones who can help. You have people and Digimon necessary for us to break through the enemy lines."

"What's our target?" Asked the leader of divinities.

"The main admin building in the game. The enemy forces seem to form a ring of defense around it meaning that they got something to hide so if we all unite and attack…"

"Forget about it." Said the leader of flames as he stood up. "I am wasting my time and men on this shit."

"Can you please shut the fuck up and sit down?!" Growled Sergey as he stood up. "You have no idea how much we need your fucking help."

"Then fucking beg for it bitch!" He shouted as Sergey advanced towards him.

"Here is my beg!" Shouted Sergey as he punched the guy in the stomach making him bend. He then kneed him the stomach making him fall on his knees. He then kicked him the face making him crash into the wall. "Forget about this pussy, we don't cowards fighting alongside with us." He then looked at the two other leaders. "Please help us, we need all the help we can get. I know that we can't offer you something of the equal worth but please we are doing this for the game and not for us so if you please mind lending us your strength."

Both leaders thought about it for a moment before replying. "You are eccentric and you are rude, but you have a noble heart and that what really makes a person so the 'Ancient Divinities' will assist you." He said and the other one nodded.

"The knights respect your determination so we will join you as well." He said and Sergey smiled.

"Thank you, thank you very much.

"Hey don't forget me." Came a voice from the corner and they saw the leader of flames stand up. "This might be a waste of time but we never ran away from a fight, especially with such radical allies. Tell ya what kid, we will help you but if you fuck up then you area dead." He said as he offered Sergey a hand that he had accepted.

"Alright then lets all move out." Said Sergey receiving a glare from everyone. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that you will be the one leading this battle Sergey." Said Nurul.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"What? All the wars had one dumb idiot lead them to victory and we have Sergey, a moronic Russian retard who cann't do anything." She said and Sergey sweat dropped.

"Yeah you are a real motivator Nurul." Said Sergey as he walked outside.

Outside he was greeted by Delfim and Robert. Both looked exhausted along with their partners who were in their mega forms. Laurelene's mega form was Kuzuhamon, she looked like Sakuyamon but her armor was purple instead and Kyre now was Inarimon. Her armor was colored in white but she still resembled Sakuyamon.

"So you are now the leader?" Asked Delfim, Sergey nodded.

"Great, another war lead by a Russian. Why are you in our guild again?"

Asked Robert as he chuckled before high fiving Sergey.

"So what's the plan leader?" Asked Eralp as he along with Oscar and the rest approached Sergey.

"Alright the game plan is this. We, 'The Last Shadows' along with 'Knights of Order', will push through the main route to the admin office while 'Flaming Phoenix' will take the east route and 'Ancient Divinities' take the west one. We will attack them at the same time from three different sides. With this we will cripple their advance and ruin their defense allowing us to advance towards the admin buildings."

"Good plan." Said Delfim.

"Yes it does seem like it may work, so shall we begin?" Asked Nurul and everyone nodded, raising their digivices. "Digi-modify! Warp-digivolution activate!" Shouted Sergey, Nina and Nurul.

"Gumdramon! Double Flash-evolution!" Shouted Oscar.

"Omnimon, Imperialdramon! Digi-cross!" Shouted Eralp.

"Omega Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Stamons, Sparrowmon, Zeke Greymon! Digi-cross!"

Renamon got surrounded by light. "Renamon warp digivolves to…", and from the light came out a familiar shaman. "Sakuyamon!"

Demi-Dex Dracomon got surrounded by light. "Demi-Dex Dracomon warp digivolves to…", and from the light came out a draconic knight with two shoulder pads that resembled dragon heads. In his right hand he had a round metal shield with a dragon engraved on it and in his left he held a broad sword. "Alpha-Dex Dracomon!" He announced his name.

"Pyromon warp digivolves to…", from the light came out a knight dressed in white armor and his helmet resembled a muzzle and two blue eyes shined from the helmet. "Freezomon!" He shouted his name as he appeared.

"Gumdramon double flash-evolves to…", Gumdramon got surrounded by light from which came out a huge dragon who wore red body armor and had two huge yellow wings attached to his back. His tail tips resembled a metal spear's head. "Arresterdramon Superior Mode!" he shouted.

Eralp's two holy knights had merged together into Imperialdramon who wore white armor and wielded a glistering sword. "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!" He shouted as he advanced forward.

Anahit's six Digimon had combined into a giant warrior who wielded a giant microphone as his weapon. "Shoutmon X7!" He announced his name to the world.

They were all now ready to move out, but the mood seemed dim as they could lose their accounts and their partners in the process.

"Come on guys, we will win this fast and then we might have time to catch a movie afterwards, so what do you say?"

"LETS GO AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" They all shouted as some of them climbed their Digimon and some summoned more to ride and assist them. Delfim and Sergey had both climbed on their Appolomons while Nina and Nurul joined Anahit on riding her Deckerdramon, a hybrid tank and alligator Digimon with Knightmon defending them. Robert joined Oscar flying on his Examon, a legendary dragon knight Digimon while Eralp flew on his Sleiphmon who was a crimson armored centaur's Digimon.

"Everyone, charge!" Shouted Sergey as he and his army dashed from the hospital and towards the battle field. The moment they left the café they were instantly attacked by the hordes of mega and ultimate Digimon who were slaughtered by their overall firepower.

They then split according to plan and continued their assault on the enemy forces. The enemy players all wore black robes so they could not identify them but it didn't stop them from killing them.

One shot from their combined attack wiped out several hundred of the enemy players as they were advancing forward. They found Alex on their way, he was in his armor that was not drenched in blood as he attacked both enemy players and their Digimon killing sometimes groups and even hordes of them.

They stopped counting how many enemies had they killed on their way but they were moving forward and as they won land more and more tamers joined them and in an hour they had won back most of the land, pinning the enemies to the admin building.

They had them surrounded but they still were worried about it, why did it seem so easy to win and why have they been so successful?

They started to advance towards the admin building then suddenly Sergey had realised that they had been manipulated.

"It's a trap! Everyone retreat!" He shouted but he was too late.

Suddenly the admin building collapsed and from it appeared a huge creature that resembled a mechanical dragon who was covered in black metallic armor.

"Sergey what the fuck is that?!" Shouted Alex as Sergey scan their enemy.

"Gigabreakdramon Shadow Dragon Mode, level unknown, type virus, warning this Digimon was created for the admins as a weapon against player killers. His armor is impenetrable and his attacks are devastating, flee the moment you encounter him."

The dragon roared as he unleashed his devastating attack that was firing enormous dark laser beams that instantly wiped out more than three quarters of their army, leaving only the shadows and some parts of divinities.

"There is no way to beat it! We should retreat!" Shouted the leader of divinities.

"Not the solution, if we turn our backs on it will become easy targets." Shouted Sergey. He then noticed a small gap in its armor. "Everyone focus your attack on its neck armor, it seems weaker!" No words were said as every Digimon fired their attacks at the enemy creating a huge explosion.

They heard a flamboyant roar and the expected that they had slayed the beast, but the moment the smoke cleared they realized that they were wrong. They had only damaged its armor a bit but it was still alive and now it was pissed.

"Shit!" Shouted the leader of the divinities a the dragon has created a black hole of energy that he launched at them wiping out the remains of the divinities.

"Sergey we are all going to fucking die if you don't come up with a fucking solution on how to beat it!" Shouted Alex and the only thing Sergey could do is improvise.

"Fire at its attack when he launches and when maybe we might stop it."

"Leggit, here it comes!" Shouted Alex and now every bit of energy was fired at that attack. Both attacks collided and it seemed that they had negated each other but that assumption was wrong, instead a giant black hole had formed and it started to suck everything inside it.

"FUCK YOU SERGEY!" Shouted Alex as he along with everyone was sucked into the black hole.

"I AM SORRY! Shouted Sergey as everyone from his guild along with him were consumed by the blackness of the hole and only their agonizing screams were heard until they all had disappeared along with the hole.

That was the last time the guild 'The Last Shadows' were seemed in the game.

**Authors Note:**

**Delfim**: wow that was pretty epic and long for the first chapter.

**Robert: **so what happens next?

**Sergey: ***whispers to Robert and Delfim what is going to happen in chapter 2*

**Both: **epic

**Sergey: **thanks for reading chapter 1 of our co-operate fanfic, next chapter will be written by Delfim and please don't forget to review this fanfic along with our other fanfics. And as we promised here is our special guest and fellow author **True Glint!**

(Glint enters and all the typos seem to vanish)

**True Glint: Well, at least ****_now_**** I get a mention... After I've just beta'd this entire chapter in a few hours... Now excuse me while I collapse on my desk. *Thud***

**Sergey: **Anyway we will see you in the next chapter so keep on reading!

**Delfim: **yup see ya everyone!

**Robert: **see ya in the next update!

**True Glint: ***Muffled noises*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sergey: **What's up everyone? Sergey here and we have a new chapter.

**Robert: **Wait, where is Delfim?

**Delfim enters with his nurse uniform dripping red.**

**Sergey/Robert/True Glint: **AH! RUN HE IS GONNA KILL US!

**Delfim: **Would you shut the fuck up? This ain't blood! It's red colored water.

**Robert: **Why are you drenched in that?

**Delfim: **At University we were testing new models for nurse practice, which were these realistic mechanical dolls who would be filled with this stuff so that nurses could practice more life threatening scenarios with everything under control.

**Sergey: **So… you killed a doll.

**Delfim: **Fuck no! Everything was going fine until one of my colleges decided to test… something else on the dolls… and when we notice the doll just goes BOOM! This stuff drenches everyone.

**True Glint: **What was he testing that made it explode like that?

**Delfim: **… let's just say that… while realistic… this dolls were DEFINETLY not made… for sexual experimentation…

**Sergey/Robert/True Glint: **…

**Delfim: **Just get on with the chapter, I need to get a bath.

**Delfim walks away, still dripping of red stuff.**

**Robert: **That stuff really looks like blood.

**Sergey: **Well… on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2 Awakening! The Strange New world.**

"Ow!" whimpered Sergey as he regained his senses. He felt the sun glaring daggers at his eyes and something crumble beneath him. "Why do I feel like I have just gotten the beating of my life? I feel pain all over… wait a second… pain?"

Sergey quickly opened his eyes and got up. The place around them looked like a forest, the trees closest to them, however, looked dark and had no leaves. It looked burnt, and smelled like it too. "This can't be! The game doesn't allow the normal sense of smell… or pain… how… what is going on?" He looked to the ground where he was in and saw ashes. "What the…" He then heard a groan and saw…

"GUYS!" he rushed to the group he saw, though he noticed that it wasn't complete. In the group were: his netnavi, Rena, just getting up; Alex, still unconscious on the ground, was sleeping with a large dope smirk in his face; finally, Anahit was just waking up, with Knightmon fussing all over to see if she was fine.

"Serg, keep it quiet bro, my body needs sleep." Replied the sleepy Alex before realizing something. "Wait a second… the pillow just crumbled…" He opened his eyes and looked around. "WTF Where are we?"

"I don't know." Answered Sergey honestly. "I just woke up here and saw you guys. Do you know where the others are?"

"If I may…" said Knightmon as he helped Anahit to stand up. "I woke up before you did and was tending to my mistress but so far I've seen no one here."

"No one?" asked Rena. "Then where are they? And where are we?"

"And how did we get here?" asked Anahit looking around. "And why does my body hurt everywhere?"

"Hurt?" asked a confused Knightmon. "But that is impossible: to protect the users mental stability, the game had no form of transmitting pain to the user beyond that of emotional pain. The beginning versions did have such a flaw, but after a player went mad be being burned off by a Greymon, they disabled the pain transfer to the user."

"Wow, you know a lot, Knightmon." Praised Alex.

"To better help my mistress I set myself to learn as much of the game as I could." Said Knightmon with a proud tone. "It seems like it paid off too."

"Guys are you forgetting that yes we are feeling pain at this exact moment?" asked an exasperated Sergey.

"You are hurt?" asked Rena as she jumped over him. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Maybe I should…"

"RENA, I am fine!" yelled Sergey. "But that is weird, I shouldn't feel pain, it is impossible!"

Knightmon then frowned. "Huh… Rena… do you feel… okay?"

Rena was about to answer when she stopped. "Actually… no I feel…"

"Weird?" asked Knightmon.

"Guys what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked a distressed Anahit.

"I don't know, my body feels all weird. It's unlike anything I have ever felt!" said Knightmon.

"Like our bodies are… touched by… something just touched me!" she jumped behind Sergey.

Sergey looked around, but only saw the wind passing through. "…wind… I just remembered that the digimon game doesn't have a wind animation. It has the sandstorms and all, but it was too difficult to program something as harmless as wind."

"This is wind?" asked Rena as she felt it again. "Eek, weird!"

"I have to admit I never felt anything like that!" said Knightmon. "It feels like a gentle invisible force just trying to caress you as it passes…"

"Dude, that was deep." Said Alex.

"Well, let's try to access the menu and get ourselves back at our farms. We can explore this place later." Said Sergey as he tried to summon the menu. "… oh no."

Anahit tried to but nothing popped up. "Mine doesn't work either!"

"That shouldn't happen! Could it be a failure in the server?" contemplated Knightmon.

"This is serious! If we can't summon the menus and we don't know where we are, what are we going to do?" asked Alex.

Before they could contemplate this, they heard a roar terrifyingly close to them. They turned and saw, coming from the green part of the forest, a tall digimon with blue futuristic armor, blue angel like wings and a lance coming from his right arm made him extremely dangerous.

"Hey! Its Dark!" said Sergey as he saw his other digimon "Man am I glad to see some familiar faces, come on guys if we have Dark with us then we have nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure it's our Dark?" asked Anahit, though you could see even she didn't believe it. "Wait, what is that all over his body?"

The others look and saw that DarkDramon was covered in dark spiral like marks all over his body. But DarkDramon didn't gave them time to think as he flew towards them, his spear hand pointing towards them, intending to skewer them.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Sergey as he and Rena hit the deck. Anahit was brought down by Knightmon and Alex jumped out of the way, missing the spear by a scratch… his pants didn't though, leaving him in an embarrassing position.

"… nice boxers dude." Commented Sergey, not able to help himself. The boxers wee grey filled with black hearts. On each side it had a bunny girl with a naughty look on her face.

Alex got bright red at this. "MY PANTS! THAT'S IT, THIS GUYS IS DEAD!" He turned to the DarkDramon and made his armor appear. He prepared to fight when he noticed something. "Wait a second, am I weaker or am I just hallucinating?"

"Not the time for that, Alex!" yelled Sergey.

"No wait, something is definitely wrong here." Said Alex as he looked at his own armor before raising his right arm where the armor had a little screen. He looked into it and curse. "SHIT, I am missing spirits here!"

"What?" asked an incredulous Anahit. "For real?"

"Yeah, I only have Lobomon, Ranamon and Zephyrmon. WTF? With this I am hardly Ultimate level!" As he yells that, DarkDramon charges towards him from behind.

"ALEX WATCH OUT!" yelled Anahit.

Rena was faster as she ran and brought Alex to the ground before he could be hit again. "Thanks. I owe you one." He then got up.

"Alright." Said Sergey as he grabbed his digivice. "Let's go Rena, Biomerge activate!"

Nothing happened, making even DarkDramon sweat drop.

"… I am starting to hate this day." Said Sergey.

DarkDramon roared as he tried to attack again only to receive a punch in the face courtesy of Alex.

"RUN, I will keep him busy!"

"Are you insane? He is a mega level. At least let me help!" said Knightmon.

"NO! They need you in case they meet another digimon. Don't worry, I won't die against this guy!" with the bravado put in speech, Alex launched himself to his opponent, grabbing his arms and trying to keep him still. "GO…NOW!"

"He is right, we can't fight DarkDramon and we would get in his way, we must leave!" said Rena.

"Grrr." Sergey hated admitting this, but they were right, so as they ran, he looked back and whispered "You better survive you asshole."

********Somewhere else********

"Hgh…" Delfim softly groaned as he got up, feeling worse for wear. He saw that he was in some kind of forest, laying on burned grass.

"Delfim, you alright?" asked Laurelene, clearly distressed.

"I am fine. How long have I been sleeping?" asked Delfim as he got up with a grunt.

"I have been awoke for the past fifteen minutes, you are the third to awake." Said Laurelene.

"Third?" asked Delfim as he looked around. He finally spotted a clearly freaking out Nurul with her partner still sleeping at her feet. Oscar was nearby, Gumdramon sleeping on his lap, they laid peacefully on the ground.

"No no no no NO!" yelled Nurul as she wrote furiously on her computer.

"Oh chill Nurul, what's wrong?" asked Delfim.

"What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong! We are in the middle of who knows where, I just figured that we have no net, no way of communication or hacking, and that I can't open my menu! I don't know what is going on and IamfreakingoutcauseIalwayskn owthisstuffand…"

"Nurul. Nurul. NURUL!" Yelled Delfim as he grabbed her shoulders. "You are speaking too fast, and only making yourself more nervous! Take a deep breath and calm down! Okay do with me, breath in…" as he said that, both Delfim and Nurul breathed deeply. "Breath out…" and they exhale. "Breath in…" again they breathed deeply. "Breath out…" and they exhaled again. "Now calm down, it could be just a failure in the system, perhaps if we give it some time the server will correct this."

"But, but…"

"Keep calm." Said Delfim. "Trust me, the more anxious you get, the worst. Try to keep breathing in and out slowly. We don't know where we are, but if we get too nervous we will never find our way back."

Nurul keep breathing deeply, as she observed Delfim scanning his surroundings. "How can you be so calm about all this?"

"Me and Laurelene got ourselves in similar situations back when the game first became online. There were a lot of bugs and problems and I usually found them the worst way. You can't imagine the amount of time I would fall through the ground, get stuck in the same place, Laurelene here once turned green while we were in one of the testing fields. So we are used to this kind of stuff."

"But this isn't like any bug we have ever suffered, Delfim." Said Laurelene. "I actually feel weird here. And I have felt something touch me a couple of times already. Nurul said something about the wind."

Delfim scratched his head in thought. "Alright, we are in the middle of burned grass, I guessed caused by our landing if the soreness in my body means anything, there is wind, which is new since the digimon game has no wind animation… Nurul, any ideas?"

Nurul started thinking, now more calm. "Well, we can't access our menus, the net is non-existent which should be impossible in the game… could it be?"

"Ouch… my body hurts all over!" said Oscar as he woke up.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Delfim as he came over.

"Yeah, but my body hurts." Said Oscar. "Where are we?"

"Nurul was about to make a guess, which is the best we got so far. So?" asked Delfim.

"Hu hum. I think that there is the possibility that we are in the real Digital world." Said Nurul, her voice filled with awe.

"Okay, which one? Season 1, 3, 4?" asked Delfim, not getting why she was so excited.

"No season, I mean the REAL DIGITAL WORLD." Said Nurul.

"WOW, really?" asked Oscar, excited.

"Digimon world?" asked Gumdramon.

"I doubt it." Said Delfim, making everyone turn to him. "I mean… this seems like those times when me and Laurelene were trapped in an unfinished level in the beginning of the game. I was stuck on the level for 3 days. So It might be a new level and they just put us there."

"But if it was a new level or something like that, they would ask volunteers! Not force the people in it with a black hole! Especially considering the situation we were in!" argued Nurul.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to think that this is the real digimon world." Admitted Delfim.

"Well, how about a test then!" said Oscar. "If this is a new level, we shouldn't feel pain, right?"

"What are you playing at?" asked Delfim, suspicious.

"Gumdramon, bite my finger!" said Oscar.

"Oscar, that ain't a good…" started Delfim only to be interrupted by a loud "YEOWCH!" "Idea…"

"Owowowowow!" yelled Oscar as he showed his bleeding finger. "It hurts, fuck it hurts!"

"Great, you know we knew about the pain the moment we woke right?" asked Laurelene sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like we all awoke sore or anything."

"I still don't want to think this is the real digimon world." Stubbornly admitted Delfim.

"Why not?" asked Oscar, annoyed at Delfim's negation.

"Because if it is… IF… then we won't be able to go back home, so what do we do when our bodies start wasting away and we can't just log off? What then?" asked Delfim.

Nurul and Oscar were shocked. They hadn't thought of that. They were so used to be able to log on and off when they wanted, that now not being able to spread a sense of fear in them.

Delfim shook his head. "Come on, we better find someplace safe. Wherever this really is, it could be dangerous. But which way do we go now?"

"How about we just go this way and see what we find out?" asked Oscar, pointing towards his right.

"Fair enough." Said Delfim as he and the others started following Oscar, Nurul twisting branches as she did, before kicking her partner awake.

"OW!" yelled Dra-chan. "That hurts!"

"Come on, we got to go. I'll explain on the way." Said Nurul.

They walked for a while, in complete silence, until Nurul said "Guys stop, we are walking in circles."

"How do you know?" asked Oscar.

She pointed to a twisted branch in front of Oscar. "I did that, in case we started walking on circles… which we did."

"Damn!" said Delfim. "Alright, let's go this way then." He said pointing towards another direction.

They walked again in silence until Delfim cursed. "Over there, the same branch, we are truly walking on circles."

"But how, we were walking in a straight line all the time!" said Oscar.

"This really feels like a new level." Said Delfim. "One of those where you have to find the only way which is the exit, or you fall in a loop. I hate those."

"Perhaps we are the ones that are disoriented." Offered Nurul. "We need something to follow, otherwise we won't get out of here."

Laurelene then went stiff. "How about this, there is a mass amount of digimons that way." She then pointed towards it's general direction.

"Great, let's go." Said Delfim.

"Wait what? We are going to where there are more digimon? Are you nuts?" asked Oscar.

"It probably is a city." Said Nurul. "We could get help there."

"But…"

"Don't worry, we will keep you safe." Said Gumdramon.

Oscar nodded. "Fine, let's go."

******In yet another place********

"Where are we?" asked Nina, looking around scared out of her mind. "How do we go back?"

"What do we do now?" asked Pyromon.

"We are dead." Whined Eralp. "We are lost, alone, there is no one around, we can't use our menus, we are so dead! Where is Omnimon when I need him?"

"Forget Omnimon! We are the ones in trouble not him!" yelled Veemon.

Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose. When the group awoke, they were in a similar position as the other groups and while things seemed weird it was all fine and manageable. That is, until Nina noticed she couldn't open her menu, following by Eralp, both of them soon realizing that they were lost followed by Eralp whining about the loss of his knights and Nina to simply fall into a spiral of unanswered questions.

"Guys, calm down, would you? Getting nervous won't help!" tried Robert.

"Calm? CALM? Look around you! We are in the middle of nowhere, left to our own demise, no food, no water, no cell phone, no nothing! We won't survive!" yelled Eralp.

"How will we live?" asked Nina, not even turning to them and with a ghastly expression on her face. "Where will we get food?"

"Look at Nina, she has lost it! How can we be calm?" continued Eralp.

"But guys…" tried Robert, with no success.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHINY BRATS!" yelled the authoritarian voice of Kyre, her fur standing up in rage.

Everyone jumped at Kyre's yell, not expecting that from her. When she noticed that they had stopped panicking, she said "Hu-hum… While yes we are lost, getting nervous will not help us at all."

Eralp nodded. "Okay, you are right."

"Say what?" asked an incredulous Robert. "But I said the same thing!"

"But…" this was Nina, trembling a bit. "She scares us…" she said no more, knowing that this was answer enough.

Robert sighed. "Okay let's think. We don't know where we are, but I bet that if we fell here, the others shouldn't be far. Let's try to regroup first, then we will have a better chance at getting out of here… or in the worst case scenario, help us survive here."

The two tamers nodded, now visibly calmer. Kyre and the other digimons were looking around, the new feelings being something that made them curious. Robert saw Kyre touching her own fur and decided to ask "What's wrong?"

Kyre turned to him and said "We have some new… senses? Yeah, we feel new things."

"Really? Like what?" asked Robert.

"Well, I am not entirely sure, but for some reason my skin is expelling liquid." Said Kyre. "And it is bothering me."

Robert got curious and took a closer look. "…Kyre… you are sweating!"

"Say what?" asked a surprised Eralp who came to see.

"What is this sweating?" asked Kyre, confused as to what all the commotion was about.

"Kyre, sweating is something Humans do when their body heat gets too high. It is a way to cool the skin. I just didn't thought digimons could sweat at all!" explained Robert as he kept analyzing her.

"And they shouldn't. Heat in the digimon game is almost always at the same level even in volcano maps. We only feel the heat on digimons' fire attacks, and even then it is not a unbearable heat because we don't feel pain." Said Eralp.

"Guys did you forget we are feeling pain, guys?" asked Nina.

As Robert was about to answer, something came falling down the skies in the middle of the clearing. When they turned to look at just what it was, they were shocked to find a bloody Alex on the floor. His armor almost broken showing spider-web-like cracks in it, from which blood poured. He was unconscious, though you could hear his grunts of pain.

"Alex!" yelled Robert as he came closer, followed by the others. "What happened to him?"

"Maybe that?" answered Eralp as he pointed to the incoming figure of DarkDramon, who roared at the sight of more prey.

"Fuck! Where is Sergey when we need him?" asked Robert as he saw the beast.

"Screw that, we got to do something now!" yelled Eralp.

"How about DODGE!" yelled Nina as the group all jumped away from the roaring DarkDramon. Kyre jumped behind DarkDramon and yelling "Frozen Paw!" she hit him in the back, only succeeding in making the digimon turn to her.

"Kyre, now is not the time to get the enemy angry!" yelled Robert. "I need a card…" he then started searching his pockets for his cards. "… oh no…"

"HEY, WHERE ARE MY CARDS?" yelled Eralp, now frightened.

"I can't find mine either!" yelled Nina, now totally freaked out.

Meanwhile, the three digimons tried to attack DarkDramon and keep him busy until their tamers could tell them what to do: Kyre would punch him with Frozen Paw, Veemon would head-butt his stomach and Pyromon would bite his tail. DarkDramon was getting really impatient so with a mighty roar, he fired dark shots at high speed which exploded in the middle of the group.

"HAA!" yelled the group as they were throw back by the attack. Robert seethed. "That was the Dark Roar. Man this is getting tough. Are you guys alright?"

"No…" whined Veemon as he reverted to Demi-Veemon. "It hurts…"

"Veemon!" yelled Eralp as he ran towards him.

Pyromon was equally hurt, but managed to stay in its rookie form, though it was clearly knocked out. Kyre grunted as she pushed herself upwards, being the one that resisted the attack better because she jumped back when the attack came. She still was very hurt, as her pained expression showed.

DarkDramon roared as he saw Kyre get up and flew towards her. Robert's eyes widened in fear as he saw things happen in slow motion. "KYRE, WATCH OUT!"

Kyre turned only to see the lance coming to her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would come. It didn't however and when she opened her eyes she stiffened. In front of her right eye, the lance stood, just a miserable inch away.

DarkDramon turned his head, as if he heard something. He then growled and flew away, leaving a scared group behind. Robert, as soon as DarkDramon was away, rushed to Kyre and engulfed her in a hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Kyre?" He asked in a frantic as he looked over Kyre.

"Robert Robert ROBERT!" yelled Kyre. "I am fine! Just a bit sore from the fight. Go tend to the others, I just… need to catch my breath. And you going nuts on me doesn't help."

Robert couldn't keep himself calm though. He was far too freaked out. But he knew that if she didn't ask for help, she wouldn't accept any help offered. So nodding slowly he said "Okay but you stay here, I will be back in a minute."

Kyre nodded and Robert went to the others. "How are they?"

"He will live." Said Eralp. "Just need some sleep and he will be back in Veemon soon."

"Hard to say, Pyromon seems to be fine but with her knocked out it is hard to say." Said Nina near tears. "I just… I froze… I never did that…"

"This was frightening real." Said Eralp. "In the game we never have to face something like this. We normally are the ones with the super powerful digimons facing enemies that can hardly scratch them. This was… frightening."

Robert nodded. "And we were lucky this time to."

"Yeah, the freak went away." Said Eralp with relief on his voice.

"Not just that." Said Robert. "I have faced Sergey sometimes as training and I can say that a DarkDramon can be a force to be feared. DarkDramon attacks are deadly, and this one did just one attack the entire fight. More than that, this one used a berserker style of fighting while Sergey's Dark sticks with lancer style. Berserker is slower, so we were lucky, it could have been much worse. But it's weird, that DarkDramon's lancer reminded me of a modified lancer that Sergey made for dark."

Nina trembled at hearing that. "Worse? It could have… been worse?" She was near tears at this point.

At that point, they heard a groan. "Alex!" yelled the three tamers as they went to him. He was still badly wounded, but the bleeding had stopped. "How is he healing so fast?" asked a surprised Nina.

"The armor, it increases his healing rate." Said Robert. "Though normally it is near instantaneous, so it is weird that he is not completely healed yet."

"So what do we do now?" asked Nina.

"What do you think? We find shelter! One digimon attack is enough." Said Eralp.

"I agree." Said Robert. "But we have a problem: we each have to take care of our own partner, so who is going to take Alex?"

"You are." Answered Kyre from behind him, making the teens jump in fright. "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, so you don't have to carry me. You can take Alex."

Grumbling about girls that never listen, Robert grabbed Alex and said "Alright, anyone wants to lead the way?"

*******With Group 1********

Sergey, Rena, Anahit and Knightmon had been running for what felt like hours. When they were finally satisfied that DarkDramon wasn't after them, they stopped to catch their breath. Sergey tightened his fists in frustration.

"Shit, I can't believe we left him behind." Grumbled Sergey.

"It couldn't be helped. We stood no chance against DarkDramon." Said Rena.

"While I hate to admit my shortcomings, Rena is right." Said Knightmon. "We must keep going and hope that Alex will be able to survive the match."

Sergey seethed, but understood their point. "Fine, so where do we go now?"

"How about that cave over there?" asked Anahit, pointing to an inconspicuous cave nearby. "We could rest there for the night."

"I don't know." Said Rena. "We don't know if the cave is inhabited already."

"Don't be nervous, Rena." Said Anahit. "Knightmon is an Ultimate. He will protect us if something is there." And with that, she started walking towards the cave, Knightmon right behind her.

"Yeah, except if that thing is that DarkDramon again." Grumbled Rena, not entirely convinced.

"Come one, Rena, it is our best shot." Said Sergey as he followed Anahit. Rena sighed before following.

The cave was only big enough so the four of them could stand there, and only large enough for the four. "Well, better than staying outside." Admitted Rena. "Sergey, let's go."

"What, go where?" asked Sergey.

"Outside to gather some wood. We will need to make a fire here." Said Rena as she started walking. Sergey nodded as he followed her.

Anahit just sat down. "I guess we hold the fort then."

"Indeed mistress." Replied Knightmon.

*******Group 2********

Delfim, Nurul and Oscar kept following their partners as they directed them towards where they felt the digimon presences. Moving through the forest revealed to be, in itself, somewhat troublesome. Oscar and Nurul were definitely not used to forests and Delfim had to sigh at the amount of times Oscar was scratched by a nettles and Nurul's hair got stuck in a branch.

"I hate forests." Said Nurul, her hair filled with leaves.

"Ditto." Said Oscar, trying to resist the itch in his legs.

"Come on guys, we are almost there." Assured Delfim. "And Oscar, try not to scratch yourself, you will make it worse."

"But it is so itchy!" whined Oscar.

"How come you are fine?" asked a surprised Nurul.

"Near my grandma's village, there is a forest. I can tell you the first time I went there, it was just like what you two are going through now, except I was five. So I learned a few things." As Delfim said that, he grabbed a branch from the ground and started whipping the plants in their front, clearing the path as they went. "There, now all you have to look out for are branches."

The other two nodded as they followed, grateful that at least one of them knew his way around the place. They finally saw it. The place before them was the perfect image of fortified village, with wooden fences, stone houses with hay ceilings, some wooden watch tours with no roof and a few guards at the exits. The thing that surprised the group was…

"Do you see any humans?" asked Delfim. "Cause I see none."

"Me neither!" said Oscar.

"But that means… this is a digimon village." Said Nurul.

"And they might not like visitors." Concluded Delfim. "Come on, let's get away from here before they find us."

"Too late for that Delfim." Said Laurelene as she looked around. "They surrounded us."

"So you realized that." Said a voice from the forest surrounding them.

Delfim face palmed. "Idiot. Rule number one when in forests: Keep away from tall grass, you never know what lies in there."

A group of eight Centarumons came out of their hiding place, grinning at the group as they surrounded them. "Well well well guys, look what we found here! Humans."

"It has been a long time since we had humans in our village. The last ones weren't very… entertaining…" said one of them as he looked at them with glee.

One of them got a bit too close to Laurelene for Delfim's comfort, which only got worse when he tried to smack her ass. Delfim rushed and punched him square in the face yelling "Stay away from her, you horse fucker!"

The Centarumons took a few steps back, shocked. Then he would smirk. "I like this one, he has spunk. Let's take them to the leader, he will find them even more enjoyable."

"You want enjoyment?" asked Delfim as he was about to walk to that Centarumon before he was grabbed by Laurelene and Oscar. "I will show you enjoyment: my foot up your ass!"

"Delfim, don't make this worse than it already is!" said Laurelene. "They are too many for us."

"Let me at them, I will kill those fuckers myself!" yelled Delfim.

"Delfim, no let's just do as they say… for now." Said Laurelene.

"But… fine, you win." Said Delfim as he stopped fighting. "But one more like that, and I will make a mountain with their corpses."

The Centarumons then flanked them and walked them towards the village. The digimons around them would look at them curiously, something that made the group even more antsy. Soon they arrived at the wooden door of the biggest house, which opened to reveal a Viking hall where a large red armored digimon stood, sitting on a throne.

"Lord Butenmon. We have found these humans outside our village." Replied the smug Centarumon.

At the mention of humans, Butenmon's eyes widened as he stood up. He had an impressive figure, standing tall and prideful in his red armor, his metallic wings only adding to the figure. His gigantic sword rested in his hand, ready to be drawn.

"So they have finally arrived." Said Butenmon in a low but powerful voice. "The prophesized ones have arrived."

"Prophesized?" asked Nurul.

"You were expecting us?" asked a surprised Oscar.

"But of course." Said Butenmon. "We have been expecting your arrival for far too long."

"I call bull on this one." Said Delfim. "Your Henchmen didn't seem to be expecting prophetic ones, more like they were expecting have fun with us."

"Delfim!" hissed Laurelene.

Butenmon seemed surprised. "Fun with you? What could have given you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that one of your soldiers tried to grope my partner, ha?" asked Delfim.

Butenmon's eyes hardened before he turned to one of the Centarumon. "I thought we had discussed this already…"

"Come on, it was just a joke…"

"SILENCE!" yelled Butenmon. "You think it is a joke? Just because you found out that your girlfriend has been cheating on you doesn't mean you can go around acting like a horn dog. Tonight, you will do triple shift on the lower caves."

"WHAT? Come on, Lord Butenmon don't do this! That place reeks with Nunemon and Sukamon!" pleaded the Centarumon.

"Good, perhaps then you may lose some of that sex drive of yours." Said Butenmon, not the least concerned about the Centarumon. "Now leave my sight. You have caused enough trouble as it is."

The Centarumon grumbled but left the place. Butenmon then turned to the tamers. "I apologize for all this. That Centarumon is going through some… private problems and… well, I guess that is no excuse, but I still ask for your forgiveness."

Delfim didn't seem to believe the guy, but Nurul and Oscar did, because they were visibly calmer. "Thank you Lord Butenmon."

"Now tell me, is it only the three of you?" asked a concerned Butenmon. "The prophesy doesn't specify, though since it talked about a group, I assumed it would be more numerous."

"We believe our friends may be around." Said Nurul. "We were separated before we arrived, but we are confident they can't be far."

"Why don't you go ahead and tell him our weaknesses while you are at it?" said Delfim, notoriously pissed.

Butenmon sighed. "I understand your unwillingness to accept my apology, but if your friends are out there, they are in grave danger. CENTARUMON!" Many Centarumons appeared. "Spread out and find the other humans. We need all of them here."

"Yes Lord Butenmon." Yelled the Centarumons as they left.

"Now that that is taken care of, would you like anything to eat? You guys look famished." Offered Butenmon.

Nurul, Oscar and their partners smiled. Laurelene did to, though she had to sigh when she saw Delfim still frowning.

******With Group 3******

"Damn, this forest is huge." Complained Eralp. "At this rate, we will never get out."

Robert had to agree. They had been walking for what seemed like hours and they had yet to find a shelter. It was already sunset, and both Eralp and Nina were exhausted and Robert wasn't much better, having to carry Alex on his back. This worried Robert because they were in no shape to fight. "I wish there was a sign or a signal we could follow. Just walking aimlessly is not doing us any good."

Kyre looked up and smiled. "Did someone just asked for a signal? Cause I see something over there." She then pointed towards a trail of smoke raising towards the sky.

"Do you think the forest is on fire?" asked a nervous Nina. "First a DarkDramon, now a forest fire? Can we be any more unlucky?"

Eralp looked at the smoke attentively. "That ain't no forest fire. That is a camp fire. There is people over there!" with that, he sprinted towards that direction, his tiredness forgotten and almost making Demi-Veemon, who was resting in his hands, fall.

"Eralp wait!" yelled Nina. "It could be a trap!" She then rushed after him.

"GUYS! Don't forget me here! I still am carrying Alex you know?" yelled an angry Robert before he felt someone supporting his shoulder. "What?"

"Come on, I will give you a hand and we will reach there faster." Said Kyre.

Robert smiled. "Thanks." He then let her help him and both walked after the others, still at a sedated pace.

Meanwhile, in the place where the fire was coming from, Sergey and Anahit were tending to the fire while Rena and Knightmon stood guard. They had just started to get cozy when Rena got tense.

"What is it, Rena?" asked Sergey.

"I heard someone yell." Said Rena.

"Hey!"

"I heard that." Said Knightmon.

"Me too!" said Anahit.

"Hey!"

"I know that voice." Said Sergey. "It's Eralp! ERALP, OVER HERE!"

Eralp came running from the forest and immediately he engulfed the closest person, who was Anahit, in a bone crushing hug. "God it is good to see you guys."

"You okay Eralp?" asked Sergey before he saw Demi-Veemon, who had fell from his partner's hands. "And what happened with Veemon?"

"Are you alone?" asked Knightmon.

"GUYS!" yelled Nina as she too rushed in and hugged Sergey, softly crying into his chest.

"Wow Nina calm down!" said Sergey, surprised at her. Especially since he felt something being crushed between the two of them: Pyromon. "Nina, you are crushing Pyromon!"

She immediately let go of Sergey to ten to her poor digimon. It was then that Robert appeared, carrying Alex. The moment he appeared, Anahit yelled in panic as she saw Alex.

"Oh no Alex!" she yelled as she rushed to Robert, checking if he was okay. "What did that DarkDramon do to you."

"Oh gee, thanks for asking how I am, I appreciate it." Replied Robert sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Kyre. "So I take you met DarkDramon too, huh?"

"Yeah, Alex stood back and fought it, saying he would give us some time." Said Sergey before he gritted his teeth. "Damn! I knew we should have helped him!"

Robert sighed. "What is done is done. Fortunately we have found each other. Now all we have to do is find Delfim, Oscar and Nurul."

"Yeah, at least that is good." Said Sergey. "So do you know where we are, or why our menus don't work?"

"Wish I had an answer." Admitted Robert. "But with the discovering of new feelings from our digimons, the battle of DarkDramon and trying to find shelter, we didn't have a chance of finding out."

Sergey nodded. "Come on, let's rest here for the night. We can find the others in the morning."

"I hope they are alright." Said Eralp.

They were about to sit down when they heard the sound of hooves rapidly hitting the ground, coming closer. Soon they saw five Centarumons appearing from the forest.

"Looks like these are the ones." Said one of the Centarumon.

"Yeah, looks like it." Replied another.

Knightmon, being the strongest and in the best shape to fight, took a few steps forward before pointing his sword towards his opponent. "Whoever you are, you better step away. I am more than capable of fighting the lot of you."

"Wait, we mean no harm." Said the first Centarumon. "We were sent to search for you by Lord Butenmon."

"Who?" asked Anahit confused. The others had no clue either.

"Let's just say the guy that found your friends." Said the second Centarumon.

"Our friends?" asked Knightmon, angry. "What have you lot done to them?"

"We have taken them into the village and they are now safe with Lord Butenmon. They asked us to find you and find you we did. Now we must bring you to them." said the first Centarumon.

"How do we know this isn't a bluff?" asked Rena. "Prove it that you know our friends."

The Centarumons looked at each other before the first coughed. "Well, there are three humans, two boys, one girls, and the digimons are a BlackRenamon, a Gumdramon, and a strange digimon we have never seen before."

"Not to mention that one of the humans have a fierce right hook, if you know what I mean." At this the Centarumons laughed at the memory.

"That sounds like them." said Kyre.

"Especially the fierce right hook. We know only of only two people who would willingly hit a digimon with their bare fists, and one of them is still with us." Joked Robert.

"Hahaha, very funny Robert." Said Sergey. "Fine, take us to them."

The Centarumons nodded before they flanked the group and, just like before, escorted them to the village.

When they arrived to the village, and to Butenmon's house, they suddenly found themselves looking at a large table where Butenmon sat with Nurul, Oscar, Gumdramon, Dra-chan and Laurelene, eating and laughing at different stories told in the group. Delfim stood nearby, still not trusting Butenmon. As soon as he saw Alex, however, he rushed to him and started checking him all over.

"Damn!" said Delfim as he passed his hands over Alex's members and torso, feeling the wounded parts. "Okay his left arm is definitely broken, I will need to make some ligaments, he has at least one cracked rib, so the torso will need some ligaments to. The rest are bruises and scratches, and he appears to have a contusion in his head. What the hell happened to him?"

"Wow, you found all that from just feeling him all over?" asked Eralp, impressed.

It was then that Nurul and Oscar noticed the new arrivals. "GUYS!" yelled Nurul as she rushed and engulfed Sergey and Robert in a hug, Oscar hugging Anahit and Nina. "You are alright!"

"Not all of them!" said Delfim, still focused on Alex. "I need to take off his armor, and fast. His body needs ligaments and I'm really worried about head injury."

"Why, he stopped bleeding?" asked Oscar, confused.

"If it is a light head trauma, than there is no reason for worry. But if it is a traumatic brain injury, it could be very bad, even lethal. And the fact that he stopped bleeding, doesn't mean he is safe." Said Delfim, completely serious. "We need a medic, and equipment, and ligaments, or at least some form of cloth!"

Butenmon, who heard all that, started yelling "PERSIAMON!" Soon a feline woman entered the room. "Please tend to our guest, and make sure he survives!"

She rushed to where Delfim was positioning Alex, making sure to put him in the position that would make the less damage. She started healing the boy but then sighed. "This is not good."

"Is it a traumatic brain injury?" asked Delfim. "Is it severe?"

"That is not the problem here." Said Persiamon. "The armor is blocking us. I am afraid that unless we can get rid of the armor, we will not be able to do anything."

"Get rid of the armor?" asked Delfim incredulously. "Do you know how much he had to work for this armor? Is there no other way?"

"I am afraid not. We should wake him up and ask him…"

"NO!" yelled Delfim. "Until he is healed, getting him awake is a bad idea. He tends to never sit down on the same place for long, it will be impossible to help him with him awake. If you have a plan to take the armor, I suggest you do it now."

"Well, I have one, but you guys had to agree." Said Persiamon, drawing the attention of everybody. "Tell me, is this armor made of digimon spirits?"

Sergey nodded. "Yeah, though he only had three when we arrived here, I don't know why."

"Then all we have to do is force one of this spirits out and make it form into a true digimon and use the remaining two spirits to create a digivice. This would make the armor lose all kind of power it had, allowing us to take it off and heal him properly."

"I am in." said Delfim promptly, startling everyone. "The safety of the patient, when this one can't give his consent, is the number one priority. If this is the only way to help, let's do this. Meanwhile, could somebody get me some cloth?"

While some digimons went to get cloth, Persiamon started focusing on the armor, drawing the three spirits out: Ranamon, Zephyrmon and Lobomon.

"So which one of these is the one that is coming out?" asked Delfim.

"That depends on the digimon that is more compatible with him." Said Persiamon. "For now, could you keep him still? The removal of the spirits will be painful for him, and I am afraid he might try something, even unconscious."

Delfim nodded before he firmly grabbed Alex. Persiamon chanted a few times before one of the spirits started to rise from its place. Everyone was shocked at which digimon came out, but Delfim and Persiamon kept focusing on the task, especially when Alex started trashing even under Delfim's grip.

Persiamon quickly combined the other two spirits, forming a digivice. As she did, the armor lost its color and Delfim easily peeled it off of Alex. Just at that moment, the other digimons brought the cloth, which Delfim expertly cut, with his teeth, into strips. He then started bandaging Alex's right arm, torso and head, his hands moving swiftly and restlessly without missing a beat.

"Man, that is so awesome!" said Eralp with awe.

"Delfim took it seriously to become a nurse." Said Laurelene. "He asked to practice applying ligaments to me and the others. Not that we were injured, but he needed it and it wasn't that bad. He gained a lot of practice on that."

"Guess some guys are really serious about what they want." Said Robert as he continued to observe Delfim work.

When Delfim was done, he breathed in relief. "He should be fine, but we have to be careful tomorrow, some traumas don't have effects until much later."

"… is that my new partner?" asked the new digimon.

"Yes, but you will have to wait for tomorrow to meet him." Said Delfim in a condescending tone. "I will keep an eye on him. The rest of you should take a rest."

"An excellent idea." Said Butenmon. "I was hoping to talk to you about something, but after all you passed today, you deserve the rest. Persiamon, please take them to their respective rooms."

Persiamon nodded before she guided them to the different rooms.

*******That night*******

Oscar lay awake in his bed, thinking about all that happened. He was still shocked. One moment they were fighting for their lives, the next well… they were fighting for their lives, but on a totally different level.

What stuck to him the most was how dependent he was. Sure he wasn't the strongest of Last Shadows, but he was no pushover. Yet today he was helpless if it wasn't for Nurul and Delfim.

Thinking about Delfim made him remember how he acted in the forest and the way he bandaged Alex. _'He is efficient and capable of living on his own._' Then he remembered Nurul, how she acted in the game and how she still was the brains of the group. _'Compared to these two, I am useless.'_

"Are you awake too?"

Oscar turned to see Eralp in the other bed, still awake. "You can't sleep either?"

Eralp shook his head. "Too much stuff going through my head, you know." Said Eralp. "Today, I was a mess. I could hardly get a grip on myself and I realized just how stupid I was being. Robert didn't freak out until Kyre was in danger, and even then he was able to reign his worry. Man I am pathetic."

"Not as much as me." Said Oscar. "Delfim kept helping me all day, keeping us calm, helping us travel through the forest. Man I feel so…"

"Weak…" Eralp.

"Pathetic…" Oscar.

"Well, let's try to change." Said Eralp. "From now on, we will try to be helpful! If these guys can do it, so can we!"

Oscar looked at Eralp and nodded. "Yeah, we can be just as good as them!"

"Alright, then it's a promise!"

The two boys smiled to one another, vowing to make it happen.

******Next day******

"Hugh, turn of the light, would you?" asked Alex as he woke up, moving his right arm to cover his eyes.

"That is the sun, Alex, you can't turn it off."

Alex eyes went wide as he looked at the voice that talked with him. "Delfim? Is that you?"

Delfim looked tired but managed to smile. He had dark marks under his eyes from lack of sleep but didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Hey Alex. You were so lucky yesterday. With all the injuries you almost died."

Alex then saw the bandages. Noticing the lack of armor, he turned to Delfim and "Where is my armor."

"Over there, though it is useless now." Said Delfim. "Your armor was preventing us from healing you, so in order to save you, we had to take off the armor."

Alex's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?"

"We had to take one of the spirits of the armor and make it into a real digimon, then bind said digimon to you by uniting the other two spirits and creating a digivice out of it." Explained Delfim.

"Which digimon?" asked Alex.

"According to Persiamon, the one that is more compatible with you." Said Delfim as he moved towards the door.

"So it is Lobomon, right? Well, it is not so bad."

Delfim said nothing as he opened the door and said to someone outside "He is awake now, call me if there is any problem, I need to sleep for a few minutes." And with that, Delfim walked away.

Alex looked at the door, expecting the tall and imposing figure of Lobomon to enter is room. What enter him made him freeze in shock.

"Hi, you must be my new partner. I am Ranamon, what is your name?"

Alex stood there, silent for a few moments before he simply fainted.

"OH NO! NURSE-SAN, MY TAMER JUST FAINTED!" yelled Ranamon concerned for her new partner.

In the hall, Delfim let a smile grace his lips. "Staying up all night was worth it just to hear this." He then reentered the room.

XXX

**Author Notes:**

**Sergey: **And that is it for chapter 2.

**Robert: **Next chapter, the truth of the prophecy and what were those dark marks on Darkdramon.

**True Glint: **Stay tuned for next episode everyone, cause…

**The door bell ringed. **

**Delfim, from upstairs: **It's for me, could you open the door?

**Sergey went to open the door, only to meet face to face with an horrific sight: dressed in white coat covered with red… something, wearing a visor mask, plastic gloves and a chainsaw buzzing in it's hands.**

**Sergey/Robert/True Glint: **AHHH!

**They run away. Delfim comes down, now redressed.**

**Delfim: **What is their problem?

**He then looks at the door and waves with a smile.**

**Delfim: **Hey Joana, come in! Wait, why are you dressed like that?

**Joana: **After the incident at school, I decided to make use of the coat and put the mask and the chainsaw to freak people out. So are we still in to play Mortal Kombat?

**Delfim: **Sure, let me just say my goodbye to the readers. Alright bros, don't forget to review this chapter, here comes the brofist.*Brofist* Bye!


End file.
